


True Love Conquers All

by BrendaChenowith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaChenowith/pseuds/BrendaChenowith
Summary: Henry wants to meet his birth mother. Although she is apprehensive at first, Regina agrees and arranges for them to meet. But why does it feel like Regina has a stronger connection to the woman than Henry?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!!!! Welcome to my new story! I'm rating it T because there is some mild cursing in the later chapters.
> 
> Fair warning, this story is completely written, and is currently in the editing phase. I've decided to post each chapter separately to keep you guys on your toes :D But have no fear, I will not disappear and leave you high and dry without an end to the story (I hate that!)! I should be able to post pretty quickly, as I still have not returned to work with everything going on. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Of course, I do not own Once Upon a Time nor any of it's characters or content.

**_True Love Conquers All_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

“You’re not even my real MOM!!!” Henry screamed, running up the stairs, ending the fight he was having with his mother. Regina Mills stood at the bottom of the stairs, clearly hurt by her son’s remark. She sat down on the bottom step and tried to calm herself down, not wanting her son to see her crying. Regina had adopted Henry ten years ago when Henry was only a few months old. She had been waiting for the right time to break the news to her son about his adoption, but never found the moment. Things were starting to get tense between mother and son as Henry grew closer and closer to becoming a moody teenager. After taking a few extra moments for everyone to calm down, Regina took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to her son’s room, knocking on the door.

“Henry, may I come in?” Regina asked to Henry’s closed door.

“Sure” she heard in response. Regina opened the door to find Henry sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. She wasn’t thrilled at his choice of literature, but allowed it because he was reading something. Reading a comic book was better than not reading at all.

“I think we need to talk.” Regina said, walking over and sitting on the edge of Henry’s bed. He nodded as he put the comic down and looked up at his mother. 

“How did you find out?” She asked, looking down at her son, who suddenly resembled his younger self, one that didn’t seem to hate her.

“I was snooping in your desk last year, looking for my birthday presents. I found a file buried at the bottom that had my name on it, so I read it.” Henry said, looking down and playing with a stray string on his pants.

“Henry. I’m so sorry you had to find out that way. I was planning on telling you when you were older. I just haven’t found the right time.” Regina said, placing her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Are you going to punish me for snooping?” Henry asked, giving Regina his signature puppy dog eyes, in hopes that he won’t get into too much trouble.

“Given the current circumstances, I think I can forgive the snooping this time. Please do not do it again.” Regina said, smiling down at her son.

“I promise!” Henry said, smiling.

“Now that you know the truth, do you have any questions about your adoption?” Regina said, her stomach in knots.

“I guess I just have the normal questions all adopted kids have. Why was I given up for adoption? But I know you can’t answer that. And I can’t even ask my birth mother, because the paperwork didn’t have her name on it.” Henry said, a little defeated.

“That is true. I was never told her name. It was a closed adoption.” Regina answered.

“I know this is a long shot, and there’s probably nothing we can ever do about it…” Henry said, trailing off at the end. 

“Henry, you can ask what I think you’re thinking about.” Regina reassured her son.

“If there was a way, could I maybe try to meet my birth mom?” Henry asked, looking down again.

“Is that something you would seriously like to pursue?” Regina asked.

“Yeah maybe. It’s not that I don’t love you Mom, and I don’t appreciate everything. I think maybe I would like to know where I come from. Maybe find out why she put me up for adoption. Maybe just to understand why.” Henry said.

“ _When did he get so mature?”_ Regina thought to herself.

“How about this. Tomorrow I will contact the adoption agency and see if there is any way of contacting her. I can’t guarantee they will be able to give us any of her information since it was a closed adoption, but I will inquire with the agency.” Regina said.

“Thanks Mom!” Henry said, smiling up at Regina.

“Great. How about we go back downstairs and have a little ice cream, then we both go to bed a little early tonight.” Regina suggested. Henry nodded and got up from his bed and followed his mother downstairs.

A little while later, after their ice cream and bedtime routine, Regina laid in bed, her mind racing a mile a minute. She always knew this day would come. The day when Henry found out he had been adopted and would want to find his birth mother. She secretly hoped it would have come when he was older, and her involvement with the other woman would not be necessary. She was not looking forward to the prospect of meeting the woman who gave Henry up for adoption, but she loved her son, and would keep her promise and contact the adoption agency in the morning. 

**_< ~**~>_ **

Emma walked through the door and instantly kicked off her heels. She hates wearing dresses and heels, but as she likes to say, “ _You gotta do what you gotta do”._ And tonight fell right into that category. As a female Bail Bondsperson, Emma had to work extra hard to be successful, and unfortunately it sometimes meant seducing her marks to get them alone to apprehend. She hated doing it, but knew it was usually a sure thing if they took the bait. _“At least I caught the creep.”_ She thought, as she dropped her things and immediately went to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt for the remainder of the evening. She sat at the island counter in her kitchen and opened the takeout container containing her burger and fries, and started to eat. She was half way through her burger when she suddenly remembered the pile of mail she had left on the floor by the door. Sighing, she got up and made her way to the door and collected the pile. Taking another bite of her burger, she started filing through the pile, rolling her eyes at the bills, when she discovered the large white envelope with the Boston Adoption Agency logo at the top. She quickly wiped off her hands and opened the envelope, pulling out a single sheep of paper.

Dear Ms. Swan,

Recently, our office received a inquiry on behalf of a young boy, who was seeking information on his birth parents. While there was no father listed on the boys file, your name was listed as birth mother. While no guarantees were made to the boy and his adoptive mother, as indicated in the terms of the closed adoption, we agreed to attempt contact to inform you of the inquiry. All further contact, should you choose to have contact with the child, will be done on your own accord. Please be advised that, as part of the terms of a closed adoption, contact with the child is not necessary. Enclosed is a letter written by the boy, which includes contact information for his adoptive mother. 

Sincerely,

Joan Michaels

Senior case manager, Boston Adoption Agency

Emma read the letter two more time to make sure she truly understood what it was saying. Ten years ago, Emma gave her baby boy up for adoption the moment he was born, choosing to not hold him before the Caseworker took him away. She was eighteen years old, with no more than $50 to her name. She knew she couldn’t care for a child, and decided to give him up for adoption to give him his best chance. Even though she herself had grown up in the foster system, she knew that he would be taken care of better than she could provide. It was the hardest decision of her life, and to this day she sometimes regrets letting him go. And here he was, ten years old, looking for her. As soon as she comprehended the situation, she quickly searched the envelope for the enclosed letter, written by her son. Sure enough, inside was a smaller envelope, with the words _“To my birth mother”_ scrawled on the front, written in a child’s handwriting. Trying not to rip the envelope, Emma quickly opened it and pulled out the handwritten letter.

Dear Birth Mother,

Hi! My name is Henry Mills. You gave me up for adoption when I was born. The lady at the adoption agency said that I should write you a letter to tell you a little about myself. I’m ten years old, and I live in Maine with my Mom. Her name is Regina and she’s really great. I would like to meet you, if you want to. The lady told us that because it was something called a closed adoption, you have the right to not have any contact with me. I was hoping that maybe you would like to meet me, because I would like to meet you. If you would like to meet me, you can call my mom. Her cell phone number is (207) 555-3773. She said you can call whenever if you want to meet us. I hope you call.

Henry Mills

Before Emma could fully comprehend what was happening, she was grabbing her cell phone and dialing the number written in Henry’s letter. The number for her son’s adoptive mother. Her heart was beating a mile a minute while she waited for the other woman to answer the phone.

_“Mayor Mills.”_ The woman answered, sounding very official.

“Uhh…” Emma stuttered, suddenly forgetting the English language. “Uhh….may I…uhhh…may I speak to…Regina…Regina Mills please?” Emma managed to utter.

_“Speaking”_ the woman on the other end said, not skipping a beat.

“My name is Emma, Emma Swan. I received a letter in the mail today from a Boston Adopt-” Emma started to say.

_“You’re Henry’s birth mother…”_ Regina interrupted, part questioning, part in shock.

“Hi!” Emma said, not quite sure what else to say.

_“We were beginning to think you wouldn’t call. We placed the inquiry with the agency a few months ago.”_ Regina explained.

“I just received the letter in the mail today. I’ve moved around a bit in the last ten years. I guess it took them a little time to track me down. I called as soon as I finished reading Henry’s letter.” Emma laughed, trying to awkwardness of the conversation. “I’m sorry you guys had to wait so long for the call.”

_“Before this conversation progresses any further, I have to ask. Is meeting Henry something you would be interested in?”_ Regina said, coldly.

“Yes. Yes I am very interested.” Emma replied, enthusiastically. 

_“Where are you located?”_ Regina asked. Emma couldn’t quite figure out if she was usually so cold and distant, or if she didn’t like the forthcoming interactions with her son.

“I’m in Boston.” Emma replied, keeping up the enthusiasm.

_“Boston is about two hours from here. I would prefer to meet at a location somewhere in the middle, if that is alright with you.”_ Regina answered.

“That would be fine with me. Just let me know where and when and I’ll be there.” Emma responded.

_“Very well then Miss Swan. I will be in touch within the next few days to make arrangements to meet. Thank you for calling Miss Swan. Henry will be excited to know you have made contact.”_ Regina answered, eager to end the phone call.

“Thank you for reaching out. I’m looking forward to meeting you guys.” Emma said.

_“Yes. We are as well. Good bye Miss Swan. I will be in touch soon.”_ Regina said, hanging up the phone before Emma could extend a goodbye greeting. Emma sat at the counter for a few minutes, processing the events of the last few minutes. His name is Henry. Her son’s name is Henry. And she was going to meet her son. All she had to do now is wait for Regina to get back to her regarding the time and place to meet. She threw away her forgotten burger, suddenly no longer hungry, and settled into bed for the night. _“Waiting for Regina’s call is going to be the hardest thing I’ve had to endure in the past ten years!”_ Emma thought to herself, as she checked her phone for the last time before plugging it in and turning off the light. Sleep would not come easily that night, as Emma could think of nothing but meeting her son. 

**_< ~**~>_ **

Regina spent the next afternoon researching restaurants halfway between their small town of Storybrooke, Maine and Boston, Massachusetts and eventually settled on a small roadside diner as the location for the meeting. She still wasn’t thrilled about meeting the other woman, but she knew how much meeting her means to Henry, so she continued. Henry stopped asking Regina every day if she had heard from his birth mother, so she waited until dinner to break the news to him.

“Henry, are you still interested in meeting your birth mother?” Regina asked after taking a large sip of wine, hoping the alcohol will give her the strength to have this conversation with her son.

“Yeah. But it’s been a really long time since we spoke to the adoption agency. I don’t think she wants to meet me.” Henry answered, clearly upset about this revelation.

“Well then I have some good news. Last night after you went to bed, I received a call from your birth mother.” Regina said, watching her son’s mood change immediately.

“You DID!?!?” Henry asked, his eyes widening with excitement. “What did she say???”

“Her name is Emma Swan and she apologized for the delay in contact. She only just received your letter from the agency yesterday and called immediately after reading it. It seems she has moved around quite a bit over the last ten years and suspects the agency had trouble locating her.” Regina answered, smiling suddenly.

“Does she want to meet me?” Henry asked, practically jumping out of his chair.

“Yes, she would like to meet you. In fact, she sounded very excited and thankful to us for reaching out.” Regina answered. 

“She does??” Henry asked, jumping out of his chair. “Where does she live? When can we meet?” 

“She lives in Boston and has already agreed to meet somewhere in the middle. She is just waiting to hear from us regarding the time and day and location. I was thinking, if it is alright with Miss Swan, we meet up next weekend. Would that be alright with you?” Regina said, laughing a little, knowing that next weekend would definitely be fine with Henry.

“Yeah Yeah!!! Can we make it this weekend instead???” Henry said, excitedly.

“I don’t think that will be enough notice for Miss Swan. I don’t know her work schedule. Let’s give her a weeks notice incase she needs to make arrangements at work.” Regina said.

“Ok. Next weekend then. Can we call her now? Can you put it on speaker phone so I can hear too?” Henry asked, jumping up and down slightly.

“Very well. If you promise to be very quiet while we speak, I’ll put the phone on speaker.” Regina said, standing up and walking out of the dining room to retrieve her phone. When she sat back down at the table she keyed up Emma Swan’s number. “Ready?” She asked Henry. 

“Yeah!” Henry nodded. Regina pressed the green call button and pressed the speaker button before placing the phone on the table in-between herself and Henry.

_“Hello!”_ Emma’s voice sounded on the line, almost immediately, as if she were waiting by the phone for the call.

“Good evening Miss Swan. I hope we are not calling at a bad time.” Regina said, Henry’s eyes wide with excitement.

_“No, not at all. I’ve been looking forward to this call”_ Emma answered.

“Wonderful. Henry and I were calling to invite you to meet and have lunch with us. We were thinking next weekend. I have found a small diner that is just about half way between us and Boston.” Regina said.

_“I would love to!”_ Emma answered. If Regina didn’t know better, she was just as excited and Henry was.

“Wonderful. I will send you a text with the location and time to meet up.” Regina answered.

_“Great! I’m really looking forward to meeting you guys!”_ Emma answered, causing Henry to become even more excited.

“We are very excited to meet you as well, Miss Swan. Have a good evening, and we will see you soon.” Regina said. 

“Bye Emma! I can’t wait to meet you!!” Henry yelled, no longer able to stay silent on the phone.

_“Bye Henry! Bye Regina! I’ll see you soon!!”_ Emma said, sharing in Henry’s excitement. 

“Good night Miss Swan.” Regina said, ending the phone call. As Regina watched her son dance around the room with excitement, she realized that she was no longer apprehensive about meeting her son’s birth mother. She was just as excited as Henry was to meet Emma. She agreed with Henry when he said that this would be a very long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for coming back! Here's chapter two! I really hope you like it!! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2**

Emma pulled into the parking lot of the diner and check her phone for the time. _“Damn. For the first time in my life I’m early!”_ She thought to herself, as she exited her yellow Bug and walked toward the entrance to the diner. She quickly got a table and ordered a cup of coffee and began to fidget with her phone waiting for Regina and Henry to arrive. Earlier in the week Regina had sent a selfie of her and Henry together, along with the address of the restaurant so Emma would know what they looked like when they all arrived. Emma looked at the picture so much that she already memorized what they looked like. She stared at the door, waiting for them to arrive, disappointed every time it opened and it wasn’t them. It felt like an eternity before Henry and Regina walked through the door. Emma’s heart skipped a beat as she stood from the booth to greet her son and his adoptive mother.

“Uh, Henry. Regina. Hi!” Emma said as she awkwardly approached the young boy and his mother as they scanned the small restaurant.

“EMMA!!! HI!!” Henry yelled, running to Emma giving her a huge hug, nearly knocking her over. 

“Uh, Hi Henry. It’s so nice to meet you!” Emma said, looking to Regina for permission to hug Henry back. Regina gave Emma a slight nod of approval, and Emma immediately returned the hug to Henry. 

“Hi Regina, I’m Emma. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Emma said, when Henry released his hug, extending her hand out to Regina.

“Likewise Emma.” Regina said with a smile, receiving Emma’s outstretched hand. As soon as their hands touched, a spark of static electricity shocked them both, making them both jump slightly. They both chuckled together as Emma invited them both to sit at the booth that she had secured for their meeting. Henry slid in first and Regina took the seat next to her son, while Emma took a seat across the table from them. Henry immediately grabbed the menu and started searching for his lunch order, firing off questions to Emma about her food choices, clearly hoping to find some similarities between himself and his birth mother. After their lunch choices were taken by the server and their drinks delivered, Emma started to fidget again.

“Oh hey, so I got you guys each a gift. I wasn’t sure the proper protocol for meeting your son and his adoptive mother so I got your guys something.” Emma said, digging through the bag on the seat next to her. “I wasn’t sure if you liked comic books Henry, but I thought every kid should read a least one comic book in their lives. I asked the guy at the comic store to help me pick out the best Spider-Man comics they had, since I really liked Spider-Man when I was a kid.” Emma explained, handing Henry a stack of Spider-Man comics.

“I LOVE Spider-Man! Thanks Emma. Mom look! I don’t have these issues yet!!!” Henry said, eagerly taking the comics.

“Spider-Man is Henry’s favorite superhero too.” Regina said, assuring Emma made the right choice.

“Score one for the birth mom!” Emma said, happy she made the right choice. “And Regina, I got you a bottle of wine. I asked the lady at the liquor store to help me pick out the best bottle of red wine, since I don’t know much about wine. I’m more of a beer gal myself.” Emma said, handing Regina the bottle of red wine she picked out.

“Excellent choice Emma.” Regina said, reading the label on the bottle. “This is actually one of my favorite wine brands.”

“Score two for the birth mom!” Emma said, happy that her gifts were a huge success. The three talked casually together until their food was delivered, mostly Henry telling Emma about himself, what he’s learning in school, who his teacher is and who his friends are. He even said he knows that the tooth fairy isn’t real because he caught his mom putting money under his pillow last year, but he is definitely certain that Santa is real. Emma laughed at how innocent Henry was, suddenly very grateful for the amazing job Regina had done raising him the last ten years. Suddenly the guilt she always felt since giving Henry up wasn’t as bad, knowing Regina gave him his best life, far better than a teenager could have given him. Once their lunch was delivered, the real conversation started.

“My mom said that, as long as you’re ok with it, I can ask you the questions that I have about my adoption. Can I ask you some questions?” Henry said, taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

“Uh yeah, sure. You can ask me anything Kid.” Emma said, realizing this time would come eventually.

“Emma, you don’t have to answer anything you don’t feel comfortable answering.” Regina assured Emma.

“No. It’s fine. He can ask whatever he wants. I’ll do my best to answer them.” Emma said, taking a quick bite of her grilled cheese.

“Who is my dad? Do you know where he is?” Henry asked, wide eyed at Emma.

“His name is Neal. He uh..he left me after I told him I was pregnant. Actually he left me _because_ I was pregnant. He uh…he wasn’t a good guy. He got me in a lot of trouble growing up. In retrospect it was probably for the best that he left. Who knows what kind of trouble he would have been over the years. I haven’t seen or heard from him in over ten years. Sorry kid.” Emma explained, looking defeated.

“It’s ok Emma. I found you. You’re better than a him!” Henry said, cheering Emma up. “Do I have any grandparents? Mom’s parents both died before I was born so I’ve never had grandparents before.” Henry asked, his second question.

“Sorry Kid. I failed you on that one as well.” Emma explained, once again feeling down. “I was an orphan like you. But I wasn’t lucky like you were. I didn’t have a wonderful mother adopt me. I never got adopted.” Emma explained.

“Oh.” Henry said. “Hey! Maybe you could find them like we found you! Have you ever tried to find your parents?” Henry asked.

“I wasn’t given up for adoption like you were. I was abandoned. Someone left me in the woods by the side of the road actually. No birth certificate, no note. Just a baby wrapped in a blanket. A hiker found me. I’m not even sure when my actual birthday is. The doctors estimated based on my weight. They think I was abandoned only a few hours after I was born.” Emma recalled, striking a nerve.

“Oh Emma. I’m so sorry to hear that. That’s horrible.” Regina said, placing her had lightly on top of Emma’s, silently comforting the woman who is bearing her soul. As their hands touched once again, a shock of static electricity startled the woman again.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Emma. I wont ask you anymore questions.” Henry said, feeling bad that he once again made Emma sad.

“Hey, it’s ok Kid. You didn’t know.” Emma answered. “Keep asking your questions.”

“Ok. I guess I just have one more question. The big question. I think you probably know that question.” Henry said.

“Why did I give you up?” Emma asked. Henry nodded his head, nibbling nervously at a French fry.

“I gave you up to give you your best chance.” Emma explained. “I was eighteen years old, barely graduated from High School with nothing to offer a baby. I had aged out of the system a few months before you were born and was living on a friends couch. I couldn’t take care of you. I couldn’t even take care of myself. Although I know how hard the foster system is, I knew it would be better than a life with me. And I was right! You mom seems to be amazing!” Emma said, smiling at Regina.

“Yeah! She’s really great!” Henry said, looking at Regina as well. Their moment was interrupted by the server delivering their check and clearing some of the dirty dishes. Emma insisted on paying the bill, claiming it was the least she could do to repay Regina for giving her the opportunity to meet her son. 

Once the bill was paid, the three walked out together, as if they were old friends, catching up one afternoon. Emma walked Henry and Regina to the car before saying goodbye. Once the arrived at Regina’s vintage Mercedes, Henry gave her another huge hug and once again apologizing for making her sad earlier. Emma hugged him back and once again assured him that she was alright and he didn’t make her sad in the slightest. After the hug, Henry jumped into the backseat of Regina’s car, eager to start reading his new comic books. 

“Well Miss Swan, it certainly was a pleasure meeting you today. Perhaps we could do this again sometime. I’m sure Henry would love to get to know you more. If that would be something you would be interested in.” Regina said, retrieving her keys from her purse.

“I would like that very much.” Emma said. “Goodbye Regina. It was a pleasure meeting you as well.” Emma said, extending her hand once more. As Regina and Emma shook hands, a third electric shock shot through them. This time they didn’t get startled, they simply chuckled at the encounter.

“Drive safe, Miss Swan. We will be in touch.” Regina said, climbing behind the wheel of her car, starting the engine.

“You too!” Emma said, turning around and walking to the yellow bug. She took a deep breath and smiled before starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot. _“I met my son today!”_ She thought. _“Today was a good day!”_ She thought to herself, as she merged onto the highway that would take her back home to Boson.

**_< ~**~>_ **

“Emma is pretty cool, isn’t she mom!” Henry said during dinner the following evening. He was talking about Emma non-stop since returning from their lunch the previous day. 

“Yes, I agree. She seems like a lovely person.” Regina answered, attempting to remain neutral regarding her son’s birth mother. She wasn’t ready to fully admit that she was smitten with the blonde woman who had given her son up for adoption. The previous night, Regina was awoken from a familiar dream in the middle of the night with her heart racing, and her body practically buzzing. While the dream was one that she had have many times, there was one added detail. A set of green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, as the image of those eyes flashes into her consciousness, while she listened to her son talk about the newest person in their lives.

“Can we see Emma again?” Henry finally asked, pulling Regina from her daydream. 

“I think she would like that very much.” Answered Regina, subconsciously smiling.

“YAY!!!” Henry exclaimed. “When can we see her again? Can it be soon?”

“I was thinking, since Miss Swan lives in Boston, perhaps you and I could take a weekend trip to see the historic sites in Boston. While we were there we could meet up with Miss Swan, perhaps for dinner one night.” Regina said, reveling her plan to see Emma again. 

“Yes! Yes! Let’s do that! When can we go? Next weekend?” Henry asked, enthusiastically.

“I have to do some research of the area and find and book a hotel for us before we can do anything else. I’ll contact Miss Swan to see when she is available and we will take it from there. I promise we will go as soon as possible.” Regina answered, feeling herself becoming excited to see the blonde.

“Ok. I understand. But as soon as we can. You promised.” Henry said.

“Yes, I promise. As soon as we can.” Regina promised, before Henry returned to his excited babbling about seeing his birth mother. She saw Emma in her son, the most striking resemblance was their eyes. They shared the same eyes, despite being different colors. Every time she looked into Henry’s hazel eyes, she could see Emma’s green ones staring back at her. “ _How has this woman attached herself to Henry and myself so strongly after simply one afternoon together?”_ Regina thought, as she cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. _“Does she feel the same about us?”_ She caught herself thinking, before pushing the thought out of her mind.

**_< ~**~>_ **

Emma sighed as she changed positions on her sofa. It was Sunday evening, and although she had spent most of her life alone, she was feeling very lonely. Ever since returning from her lunch date with Henry and Regina, something has felt off. Almost as if something was missing, and she couldn’t quite figure out what it was. She took a bite of her pizza, but that didn’t do anything but make a slight mess. _“What is my problem?”_ She thought to herself, picking up her phone and mindlessly scrolling though Facebook. Without thinking, she found herself opening up the picture of her son and his adoptive mother, the picture Regina had sent to her earlier in the week. Emma’s body started to buzz as she instinctively zoomed into Regina’s face in the picture, her brown eyes staring intensely back at her. The sound of an incoming text message pulled her from her daze. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the message was from the very woman who’s eyes she had just been lost in. She dropped her phone on her face as she quickly tried to open the text message.

_“Good evening Miss Swan. I hope I am not interrupting your evening.”_ Regina’s message read.

_“Not at all Regina. It’s good to hear from you. How are you and Henry doing?”_ Emma quickly typed. Almost instantly, she saw the “…” indicating Regina was already responding to her text message 

_“We are well this evening, thank you. And yourself?”_ Regina responded.

_“I’m good. Hey, thanks again for yesterday. I can’t express how much it means to be to be able to meet you and Henry.”_ Emma responded.

_“It was my pleasure, Miss Swam. In fact, that is precisely the reason I am texting this evening. I was thinking of planning a weekend trip to Boston for Henry and I. I’ve been meaning to take him to see the historical sites. Would you be interested in meet up with us for dinner one evening?”_ Regina’s next message said.

_“I would love to! In fact, if it’s alright with you, I would love to show you guys around Boston. A personalized tour from a genuine Bostonian!”_ Emma responded, already making a mental note of places to take Regina and Henry to. Regina’s next message took twice as long to come through, which worried Emma a little.

_“That would be delightful actually. Thank you Miss Swan.”_ Regina’s message read. Emma exhaled the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

_“Great! Just send me a list of places that you would like to see, and I’ll plan the perfect day of sightseeing. Leave it all to me! But, I do have one condition.”_ Emma said.

_“What would that be, Miss Swan?”_ Regina asked, almost immediately.

_“You must stop calling me Miss Swan. Please, call me Emma.”_ Emma responded, smiling to herself. 

_“Very well, Emma. What weekend is best for you?”_ Regina responded.

_“Whenever is good for you guys. My schedule is pretty flexible, so whenever you guys are available I can make myself available as well.”_ Emma responded.

_“Very well, Emma. I will do some research and book a hotel room for Henry and myself and get back to you with the dates and places of interest. I’m sure Henry will want to call you when all the preparations are made.”_

_“I look forward to it! Thank you for including me!”_ Emma said, tears forming in her eyes.

_“It’s my pleasure, Emma. I’ll be in touch soon. Good night Emma.”_ Regina said, ending their conversation.

_“Good night Regina.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D. Comments are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 3**

“Mom!!! Come on!!!” Henry called from the front door. 

“I’m coming Henry. I just needed to double check everything was turned off before we left. Get in the car, I’ll be right there.” Regina called back. After checking that the front door was locked, Regina climbed into the car and started the engine.

“Ready?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder at her son in the back seat.

“YEAH!!!!” Henry said, bouncing excitedly.

“Lets go then!” Regina said, pulling up the save directions to the hotel in Boston, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway, listening to the GPS app on her phone giving her directions.

“Boston! Here we come!” Henry sang in the backseat. 

The two hour drive from Storybrooke, Maine to Boston, Massachusetts seemed to fly by, and before they knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel they will be staying at for the night. 

“Ok Mom! What are we doing first? When do we get to see Emma?” Henry asked, as he flopped down on the bed he claimed as his in the hotel room.

“Just give me a few moments to freshen up and we will be on our way.” Regina said, walking into the bathroom.

“Where are we going first?” Henry asked again.

“We have one stop first before we start our tour of the city. It’s a surprise until we get there.” Regina smiled to herself as she spoke through the bathroom door. As soon as she emerged from the bathroom, Henry dragged her out of the door, eager to start his trip in Boston, more eager to eventually meet up with Emma. Climbing back in the car, Regina entered a new address into her GPS app and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Where are we going?” Henry asked from the back seat.

“Not telling.” Regina smiled, glancing at him from the rear view mirror. Henry stuck out his tongue and smiled as his excitement grew.

A few minutes later they pulled into another parking lot, taking a spot marked “Visitor”. The building was plain, but very nice. Entering the elevator in the lobby, Regina pressed the second floor, smiling down at Henry’s confused expression. As the elevator door open, Regina led them down the hall to a door marked “205” and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

“EMMA!!!” Henry screamed, and practically throwing himself into the blonde.

“Hi Henry!! Welcome to Boston. Come in!” She said, stepping out of the way to let her guests in. As Regina and Emma crossed paths, a shy smile appeared on both their faces.

“Wow, Emma! You have a really nice house!” Henry said, looking around at the open room.

“Thanks, Kid.” Emma responded.

“What a stunning view!” Regina said, walking towards the windows along the wall.

“Thanks!” Emma smiled. “So I was thinking, we could have a quick lunch here before we start our tour of Boston. What do you think?” Emma asked.

“You’re coming with us around Boston?” Henry smiled, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Just consider me your personal tour guide!! I have everything planned out! After lunch, we’re going to go and see all the sites your mom picked out. And when we’re done, I made a reservation at my ultimate FAVORITE restaurant for dinner! My treat!” Emma said, as excited as Henry is. Regina couldn’t help but smile, knowing she is more excited to spend the day with Emma, than she is seeing the sites of Boston.

“YAY!!!” Henry screamed, jumping up and down. “Mom, did you hear that? Emma is going to come with us around Boston!” 

“Yes I know, dear. We made these plans together a few weeks ago. She’s your surprise.” Regina smiled.

“Ok lets get lunch started! I thought we could make some sandwiches, something light. I got cold cuts, and went to the best bakery in Boston this morning and got fresh rolls. They were still warm when I brought them home! Come! Have a seat. I’ll start making lunch.” Emma said, motioning to Henry and Regina to sit at the counter. “I can also make a salad, if you would prefer that, Regina.” Emma said.

“A sandwich is just fine. I’m excited about these rolls.” Regina laughed. “Can I help with anything?”

“Nope! Just have a seat! I’ll take care of everything!” Emma smiled, walking to the refrigerator to take out the ingredients for lunch. “I made fresh iced tea last night too. Like the real stuff, not the powdered crap! Tea bags and all.”

“I’d love some.” Regina smiled, as Emma poured three glasses. She quickly began making three sandwiches while Henry wandered around the apartment, stopping short when he glanced at the refrigerator.

“MOM! Look!!! It’s my letter!” Henry exclaimed, rushing over, pointing at the handwritten letter, tacked up on the refrigerator door.

“You put his letter on the refrigerator?” Regina asked, her heart beating a little harder.

“Oh. Yeah. Well I wanted to keep it safe and put it in a place that I’ll be able to see it. I..uh…I want to frame it, but I haven’t gotten the chance to get a frame yet.” Emma answered, blushing slightly, as she finished making Henry’s sandwich.

“Emma. I can’t believe…” Regina started saying, hoping the tears were not visible.

“Well, it’s important to me. It was the first communication I had with Henry. It reminds me how lucky I am to have this opportunity to know him…and you too Regina.” Emma blushed as she begins to make Regina’s lunch.

“I’m glad you kept it, Emma.” Henry says, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Oh man!!! I know what you’re saying about these rolls. WAY better than anything we get in Storybrooke.” Henry laughs, taking another huge bite of his sandwich.

“Human bites kid!” Emma laughs, as she hands Regina her plate.

The three of them quickly ate their lunch, while Henry rambled on and on to Emma about school and Storybrooke. Every so often, Regina and Emma caught each other’s gaze, sporting shy smiles. Before long, all the sandwiches were finished, plates and cups stacked into the sink, and the three were ready for their trip around town.

“Shall we take our car? Or would you prefer to drive?” Regina asks, as the elevator door opens into the lobby.

“Neither!” Emma said, “Today, we’re walking! I hope you wore good shoes, Madam Mayor” Emma joked, winking at Regina.

“I am prepared!” Regina said, smiling. The three walked out into the crisp Boston day, and Emma led them down the street, heading towards the Orient Heights subway station. 

“Wait! We’re taking the subway?” Henry asks, mostly excited, with a little bit of fear.

“Yeah kid! You can’t fully experience Boston without experiencing public transportation.” Emma said.

“But…subways are kinda scary.” Henry said.

“Don’t worry kid. Boston subways are totally safe. I’ve been to New York City. Now THOSE trains are scary. These are a pleasure cruise compared to New York City subways.” Emma laughed.

“You’ve been to New York?” Henry asked, enthralled at Emma’s life.

“Yeah. I lived there for about a year before I moved to Boston. I’ve moved around a lot in my life.” Emma answers, leading the way into the station, handing Regina and Henry their own Charlie Cards. 

“I get my own card?” Henry asked, suddenly very excited to ride the train.

“Of course. I told you, you’re doing Boston the proper way!” Emma smiled, as she showed Henry and Regina how to swipe their cards to gain entrance into the train station. Henry was in awe as they boarded the train, Regina and Henry taking seats by the door, Emma standing protectively in front of them. Henry couldn’t contain his excitement as he stared out the window of the train, watching Boston fly by. Regina missed the scenery, unable to look at anything by Emma, standing in front of her, holding on to the bar above her head. 

The next several hours found the threesome exploring historic Boston, seeing every site on Regina’s interest list, including a few that Emma suggested they see, concluding at a small Italian restaurant in Boston’s Little Italy. 

“EMMA! I was wondering if the “Swan” reservation was you!” Exclaimed the hostess as they walked in.

“Hey Stella!” Emma said, giving the woman a strong hug. “How the hell are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“That’s because you haven’t.” Stella laughed, “I took a few months off to focus on school. I’m filling in today at the last minute! Clearly it was meant to be, so I could be here to see you!” Stella said, winking at Emma. 

“Stella, I’d like you to meet Regina and Henry Mills.” Emma said, ignoring the blatant flirting from the young woman.

“Oh.” Stella said, flustered, “It’s nice to meet you both. Uhh..oh yeah, come on, your table is ready. We left your favorite table open, Emma.” Stella said, leading them to a table in the corner. “Enjoy your meal.” Stella smiled, awkwardly smiling at Regina as she walked away.

“I take it you dine at this restaurant frequently, Miss Swan.” Regina said, without looking away from the menu.

“Yeah, I know the owner. We were foster siblings for a while growing up. I worked here for a little while after Tony opened. He paid me in pasta!” Emma laughed, causing Henry to laugh as well. 

“And the hostess. I take it you _worked_ with her.” Regina said, her statement unintentionally dripping with jealousy.

“Stella? Nah. We never _worked_ together.” Emma explained, catching on quickly to what Regina was insinuating. “She really wanted to _work_ with me, but I was never interested in her _job_ ” Emma explained, winking quickly at Regina, causing the brunette to smile behind her menu.

“Hey guys, I’m ten, not stupid. I know what you’re talking about, and it’s not Emma’s employment.” Henry said, causing Emma to burst into laughter.

“HAHAHA You’re right Henry.” Emma laughed. “No, I have never dated Stella. I really did work here when it first opened, but that was as a waitress” Emma laughed, peering at Regina, who was blushing behind her menu. “You’re a smart kid!”

“Thanks!” Henry said, as they fell into a momentary silence. 

“What do you recommend?” Regina asked.

“Everything is good. But their pasta is all fresh! They make it fresh every morning. The ravioli is my favorite.” Emma said. A few minutes later, a waitress who also remembered Emma came over to take their orders, Emma and Henry both ordering the Ravioli and meatballs and Regina ordering the chicken piccata with a side of spaghetti, Regina picking out the perfect bottle of wine for her and Emma to share. It seemed the longer they sat in the restaurant, the more people came to the table saying a quick hello to Emma, surprising Regina at how popular Emma was at the establishment. 

About fifteen minutes later, their food arrived at the table, delivered personally by a robust gentleman named Tony.

“SWAN!” Tony said, causing Emma to jump up quickly from the table.

“TONY! HEY” Emma shouted. “It’s so good to see you bro!!! How are you?”

“I’m great! It’s been too long! Why haven’t you come sooner? We miss you here!” Tony said.

“Work got busy. And…uh…I’ve recently had someone come back into my life.” Emma said, mentioning towards Henry and Regina.

“Oh, I see!” Tony said, raising his eyebrows, nudging Emma in the arm. Emma gave him a dirty look before speaking.

“Tony, this is Regina and Henry Mills. Guys, this is Tony, the owner and head chef of this place. Tony, Henry is my…he’s…the…umm…he’s the little boy I gave up for adoption, and Regina is his adoptive mother.” Emma said, realizing this was the first time she had ever told someone else about Henry coming into her life.

“Oh shit, Swan, really? How?” Tony answered.

“Yeah. They actually found me. Well they contacted the adoption agency, who contacted me.” Emma explained.

“That’s great! Swan!” Tony said, hugging Emma again. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’m Tony!” Tony said, shaking hands with both Regina and Henry.

“Regina” Regina answered, shaking hands with Tony.

“I’m Henry” Henry answered, excitedly.

“Good to meet you, little man!” Tony said, turning back to Emma. “I’ll let you guys get back to dinner. I hope you enjoy everything.”

“It all looks delicious. Thank you.” Regina answered.

“Oh hey, I’ll put aside some cannoli for you guys for dessert, on the house!” Tony said.

“Thanks Tony!” Henry exclaimed.

“Anything for you guys! Emma, say goodbye before you leave, ok. Just let them know to grab me from the kitchen.” Tony said, turning around to leave.

“Will do! Thanks buddy.” Emma said, sitting back down, ready to dig into her dinner. 

“He seems really cool, Emma.” Henry says, taking a huge bite of Ravioli. “Oh man! You were right about the ravioli!! This is DELICIOUS!” Henry exclaims.

“HAHA it definitely is. I’ve never had better ravioli than Tony’s.” Emma said, taking a bite of her own dinner.

“How do you know Tony?” Regina asks, the tiniest hint of jealously left in her voice.

“Tony and I were foster siblings for a while. He aged out a few years before I did, but we kept in contact. He was the only one there for me when I got into some trouble because of Neal. And he let me stay with him after I got out…uhh….after I wasn’t in trouble anymore. He let me stay with him until I got on my feet, and I helped him open this restaurant. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to family.” Emma explains. 

“Neal, that’s my father, right?” Henry asks, shoveling half a meatball into his mouth.

“Yeah kid.” Emma answered.

“What kind of trouble did he get you in? Is that why you don’t see him anymore?” Henry asked, intrigued.

“I umm…” Emma started to say.

“Emma, you don’t have to answered anything you’re not comfortable with.” Regina reminded her.

“No, it’s ok. I want to be honest with you guys. Neal allowed me to take the fall for some expensive watches he had stolen. Tony thinks he set me up for it because he was mad I was pregnant. Either way, Neal left and I was arrested. I was…uh…I went…” Emma struggled, taking a generous sip of wine.

“Emma, you don’t have to keep going.” Regina said, placing her hand onto of Emma’s, causing another electric shock. 

“No. It’s ok. I want to be honest with you guys. I just hope you don’t think less of me.” Emma said, taking one last sip of wine before continuing. “I went to prison for eleven months because of it.” Emma finally says.

“Wait. You said you were already pregnant with me before Neal left. And if you were in prison for eleven months. That means…”Henry started to say, doing the math in his head. Regina looked over at Emma, already reaching the conclusion her son was trying to get to.

“Yeah kid. That means you were born while I was in prison.” Emma continues, taking a deep breath. “You shouldn’t have started your life behind bars, Henry. You should have been born to a mother who wasn’t eighteen and doing time. I’m sorry.” Tears welling up in her eyes.

“Emma…” Regina says, trying to get her attention.

“I totally understand if you don’t want me to see you guys anymore, now that you know this. Just please stay and finish the meal, Tony’s cannoli are really amazing. You deserve good food before you leave.” Emma said, giving in and allowing her tears to fall.

“Emma, you were young. And from what I just heard, you were the victim of an unfortunate circumstance. I can’t speak for Henry, but I would not like to terminate our time together. We’ve all made mistakes in our past. We all have skeletons in their closets.” Regina said, reaching out for Emma’s hand.

“Yeah Emma. I don’t want to stop seeing you. Hey, look at it this way, now I have a REALLY COOL story about how I was born!” Henry smiles.

“Wait, really? Regina, you’re ok with this?” Emma asks.

“Very much so, Emma. Henry and I both enjoy our time with you thus far, it would be a shame for something that happened ten years ago to allow our time to end.” Emma smiles at Regina’s response. “Plus, I would hate to give up the opportunity to enjoy Tony’s cannoli. I hear they are the best in town.” Regina smiles.

“They definitely are!” Emma laughs, wiping away the tears that fell. “I helped him come up with the recipe.” Emma said, taking another bite of her food, smiling from ear to ear.

A little while later, empty plates cleared, cannoli consumed and leftovers packed up, Henry, Regina and Emma made their way out of the restaurant, each receiving hardy hugs from Tony, and an extra package of additional cannoli to enjoy later, they made their way back to Emma’s apartment. At Regina’s car Henry gave Emma a tired hug, thanking her for an amazing day and wishing her a good night before climbing into the backseat of Regina’s car, exhausted from a busy day. 

“Well, I better get him to bed soon before he falls asleep for good.” Regina laughed, watching Henry collapse in the backseat.

“Yes, you better!” Emma laughed, peering at Henry in the backseat.

“Good bye Emma. Thank you for an amazing day. We must do it again!” Regina said, opening the car door.

“Yes! We definitely must!” Emma said. “Goodbye Regina. Drive carefully.” Emma says, closing Regina’s car door after she climbs into the driver seat and starts the engine. Emma watches as Regina backs out of the spot and drives out of the parking lot before she turns around and starts upstairs to her apartment, a smiled so big she can feel her face starting to hurt. 

After cleaning up the few plates and cups left over from lunch and taking a long hot shower, Emma settles into the couch for a little while before heading to bed, her mind refusing to stop thinking about Henry and Regina, her phone goes off to indicate a new text message.

_“Good evening, Emma. I hope I’m not waking you.”_ Regina’s text read.

_“No, not at all, Regina. Did you and Henry make it back to the hotel alright?”_ Emma responds.

_“Yes, we made it just in time before Henry fell fast asleep. He is currently sound asleep.”_ Regina answered.

_“We certainly tuckered him out.”_

_“We certainly did.”_ Regina answered.

_“I really had a great day today, Regina. Thanks for giving me a chance with you and Henry.”_ Emma texted.

_“As did we!”_ Regina responds immediately. Before Emma could send a message, Regina sent a second message.

_“Henry and I are planning on driving home tomorrow morning after breakfast, but I would love to see you once more before we leave. Would you like to meet us for breakfast in the morning?”_ Regina’s message read.

_“I would love that Regina.”_ Emma responded.

_“Wonderful. I’ll let Henry sleep in a little tomorrow. How does 9:30 sound? There’s a restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. Is that too early?”_

_“Not at all. I’ll be there at 9:30 tomorrow.”_ Emma replied.

_“Great. Good night Emma. I’ll see you in the morning.”_ Regina’s message said.

_“Good night Regina. I’ll see you in the morning!”_ Emma replied, putting her phone down on the coffee table, while she stared up at the ceiling, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4. This chapter seemed to get away from me, it's longer than the previous three. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

“Hey Mom! I was thinking. Should we invite Emma to come visit us?” Henry asks. It has been almost a week since their trip to Boston, and although Henry hasn’t stopped talking about the blonde, this was the first time he asked about seeing her again.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea, Henry. I’m sure she would like that. When should we invite her?” Regina asked.

“Well, I was thinking, the Miner’s Day Festival is coming up. Maybe we could invite her to come with us to that.” Henry suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Regina said, sipping her wine at dinner.

“Do you really think she’ll like it here? Storybrooke is WAY different than Boston. What if she thinks it’s really boring here.” Henry says, poking at his pile of vegetables on his plate.

“I think she’ll love it here! Especially because it’s where you live.” Regina smiled, already getting excited to see the blonde. “I think she likes spending time to you, regardless of the location.”

“And you too, Mom.” Henry added.

“Me too what?” Regina asked, finishing the last of her chicken.

“Emma likes spending time with you too.” Henry answered, making a mental note of the slight blush that automatically spreads across his mother’s face at the mention of Emma.

“I’m sure it’s simply because I am your mother. We come as a pair.” Regina said.

“That’s not true, Mom. I see the way she looks at you. She likes you!” Henry said, smiling. 

“Emma is a lovely woman. I wouldn’t mind developing a friendship with her.” Regina said, trying to sway the conversation.

“That’s not what I meant, Mom.” Henry said. “Again, I’m ten, not stupid. I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. I wouldn’t be surprised if Emma might want to _work_ with you.” Henry winks.

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Regina scolds, but couldn’t stop the smile that forms on her face, blushing relentlessly. “Why don’t we give Emma a call and invite her to The Miner’s Day Festival.’’ Regina suggests, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah! That’s a good idea. Can we put it on speaker again?” Henry asks.

“Sure.” Regina says, excusing herself from the table to retrieve her cell phone from the kitchen. Sitting back down at the table, she cues up Emma’s phone number, putting the phone on speaker, and waited as the call connected. 

_“Hi, Regina! How are you?”_ Emma answered on the second ring.

“Good evening Emma. I am well, and yourself?” Regina answered, blushing slightly at the sound of Emma’s voice.

_“I’m much better now that you’ve called. How’s Henry doing?”_ Emma asked.

“I’m really good Emma!” Henry exclaimed.

_“Hey Kid!”_ Emma answered. 

“Henry wanted to ask you a question.” Regina said, pushing the phone towards Henry.

_“What’s up Kid?”_ Emma asked.

“So…Storybrooke has this festival every year for Miner’s Day. Mom and I were wondering if you would like to come with us this year.” Henry said, shyly.

_“I would LOVE that, Kid! When is the festival?”_ Emma said immediately.

“It’s the 17th” Regina answered.

_“The 17th huh…shoot. Hold on a second.”_ Emma said, disappointment in her voice. Her phone shifted as they could tell Emma was checking her calendar app on her phone. _“Shoot. I have meetings all weekend…”_ the phone went silent for a few seconds, Emma clearly working things out in her head. _“Screw it! I’ll reschedule. I’ll be there, Kid!”_ Emma said.

“Emma, don’t reschedule work functions for us. We can pick a different weekend to meet up.” Regina said, the disappointment already evident in her voice. 

“Yeah. It’s ok Emma. There’s always next year.” Henry said, holding off tears.

_“Nonsense. I can reschedule the meetings. I’ll be there, come hell or high water!”_ Emma responded, putting a smile on both Henry and Regina’s faces. 

“Well, in that case, do let me know if you’ll be needing lodging for the evening. There is a small Bed and Breakfast in town. They usually have vacancies, but I’m sure they would prefer advanced reservations.” Regina said, trying to hid her excitement.

_“Thanks Regina! Let me know the name and phone number and I’ll give them a call if I need a room. Let me see how the meeting rescheduling goes.”_ Emma responded, clearly excited as well. 

“Of course. I will text you the contact information later this evening.” Regina answered.

_“Great! Thanks Regina! I’m really looking forward to this Miner’s Day Festival!”_ Emma said, excitement dripping from each word.

“We are as well!” Regina answered, sporting a smile so wide her face started to hurt. “We better get going though. There are dishes to wash and homework to finish before bed.” Regina said

_“Yes! Go do your homework, Kid! Get good grades!! I’ll see you in a few weeks.”_ Emma laughed.

“See you soon Emma!” Henry said, rushing into the kitchen with his dinner plate.

_“Hey, did Henry go in the other room just now?”_ Emma asked, whispering.

“Yes.” Regina answered, a bit confused.

_“I just wanted to tell you…I’m really looking forward to seeing you in a few weeks, as well. Didn’t want you to think it was all just about Henry.”_ Emma said, still whispering.

“I’m really looking forward to seeing you as well, Emma.” Regina replied, blushing profusely.

_“I better let you go. You can always text me, even if it has nothing to do with Henry or plans of meeting up…if you wanted.”_ Emma offered.

“Thank you…Same goes for you.” Regina answered.

_“Great! Talk to you later then, Regina. Good night.”_ Emma said.

“Good night Emma.” Regina answered, ending the phone call. As soon as her phone screen went black, Regina stood up, carrying plates into the kitchen. She pushed the kitchen door open with her hip to reveal Henry suddenly jumping out of the way, a huge smile on his face.

“Henry! We you ease-dropping?” Regina said.

“Yeah…ok maybe a little.” Henry said, smiling. “Like I said, Mom, she totally wants to _work_ with you!” Henry said, winking at Regina as he took the dishes from his Mother’s hands.

“HENRY!” Regina said, shocked once again at her son’s statement.

“What?” Henry said, starting to leave the kitchen. “You should totally text her, Mom.” Henry said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Regina settled into the living room with a book and a glass of wine, waiting for Henry to finish her homework. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to focus on the words she was reading. Peering upstairs to make sure Henry’s bedroom door was closed, she picked up her phone and opened the messages app, sending Emma the first of many messages the two would exchange that evening. 

**_< ~**~>_ **

Emma pulled up to the house on Mifflin Street and had to check the address three times to make sure she was at the right place. She almost called Regina to make sure she had the right address when she noticed Regina’s car parked in the driveway. _“Oh yeah. He’s way better off with Regina. I could NEVER give him this!”_ Emma thought to herself, frowning slightly, as she climbed out of the car, grabbing the bag off the front seat. As she slowly walked down the walkway, staring up in awe at the size of the house, the front door flew open and Henry ran full speed towards her.

“SHE’S HERE! SHE’S HERE!! MOM! EMMA’S HERE!!!”

“Hey Kid!” Emma said, bracing herself for the impact of the running kid.

“EMMA! YOU’RE HERE!” He screamed, giving her a huge hug. “Come in! Come in!” Henry said, dragging Emma by the hand into the house.

“Emma! Welcome.” Regina said, greeting the blonde and her son at the front door. 

“Thanks!” Emma said, giving Regina a sweet hug. “This place. WoW! This place is AMAZING” Emma said, amazed at the Mill’s home.

“Well, my Mom IS the Mayor. Big house is one of the perks.” Henry said, dragging Emma further into the house.

“Clearly!” Emma said. “Oh. I brought more comics and wine.” Emma said, pulling her attention to the bag on her shoulder, handing Henry a new stack of Spider-Man comics.

“Thanks Emma! I don’t have these yet!” Henry said, flipping through the new comics.

“Thank you Emma.” Regina said, accepting the bottle of wine. “You don’t have to buy us things when you see us, you know.” Regina said, smiling.

“I know. I want to. I like doing it.” Emma replied, smiling.

“Can we go now, Mom?” Henry said, putting on his shoes.

“As long as Emma is ready.” Regina said.

“I’m good to go whenever.” Emma said.

“Great. Let me put this in the kitchen and grab my purse, and we’ll be on our way.” Regina replied, heading to the kitchen with the wine. 

“We’re going to give you the walking tour of Storybrooke, like we walked around Boston.” Henry said, as they waited for Regina to return. “Storybrooke isn’t as exciting as Boston though.” Henry said, quietly.

“So far it’s lovely!” Emma said, looking up at Regina as she walked into the room, purse hanging from her shoulder.

“Are we ready?” She asked, grabbing her keys from the table by the door. Henry and Emma both nodded in unison. “Great! Let’s go.” Regina said, closing and locking the door as Henry led them back down the walkway and out towards the street.

“Hey Emma, is this your car?” Henry asked, as they reached the yellow Bug.

“Yup.” Emma answered.

“Does it run properly?” Regina asked. “It looks like it’s been through a war.” Regina teased.

“HAHA very funny. She runs just fine. Never had any issues.” Emma teases back. “The dents are her battle scars!”

“That’s one way of looking at it.” Regina laughed, relishing in the playful banter between herself and Emma. They continued to walk in silence, as Henry described areas of Storybrooke to Emma along the way.

“This is our first stop on the tour! Granny’s Diner.” Henry said, yanking open the door to the diner and quickly running inside.

“Hey Henry! Anywhere you like. I’ll be right over.” A tall woman called out as they entered the diner.

“Cool Ruby!” Henry answered, climbing into a booth. Regina followed next to Henry, as Emma took the other side. A few moments later, Ruby approached the booth with three glasses of water and menus under her arm. 

“Oh, Hey!” Ruby said, startled at the sight of Emma. 

“Ruby!! This is Emma. Emma, Ruby” Henry introduced the two, as they shook hands. “Ruby’s grandmother owns the diner and the Bed and Breakfast connected to it.” Henry explained.

“Granny’s I get it!” Emma said.

“Yeah. It’s a drag though. She makes me work the early shift all the time so I can’t go out at night. Not that there’s much to do in this town after 9 o’clock.” Ruby said with a sigh.

“Hey Ruby, are you going to the festival today?” Henry asked.

“We have a booth in the food court so Granny has me working it. But she promised we would split the shift so I could walk around.” Ruby explained.

“Great! We’re going too!” Henry exclaimed.

“We’ll have to stop by for a Hot Chocolate later.” Regina smiled.

“Cool! You guys need a minute to order?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, maybe just a few minutes.” Regina said, opening the menu. As soon as Emma closed her menu, Ruby came over and took their order, quickly returning with their drinks after putting their order in with kitchen.

“We thought we would start your Storybrooke tour here at Granny’s for a quick lunch.” Regina explained, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Yeah. Mom and I come here all the time. Granny’s has the best fries I have ever had.” Henry explained.

“I can see why you come here a lot. This place is great!” Emma said, looking around.

“After lunch I, unfortunately, must take my leave for a little while to oversee the set up of the festival.” Regina explained, unable to hid the slight disappointment in her voice when thinking of leaving Henry and Emma for even a few hours. It was clear that Emma shared her disappointment, although she didn’t hide it quite as well. “In the meantime, Henry has agreed to be your tour guide while I am away.” 

“Yeah! I have it all planned out!” Henry said, excitedly.

“When you guys are finished, you’ll meet up with me at the festival. I will have to make a short speech at the beginning, but once I am done, I will be all yours and we can enjoy the time together.” Regina said, smiling at the thought of spending the evening with Emma and Henry.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Emma smiled, as Ruby arrived at the table to deliver their meals.

“Don’t eat too much, Emma. They usually have really good treats at the festival. Mom usually lets me have a few things that she says will rot my teeth.” Henry said. “My favorite is the cotton candy!!”

“And don’t forget the world famous Granny’s Diner Hot Chocolate.” Emma giggled.

“Oh Yeah! Granny’s Hot Chocolate is amazing!” Henry said, taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. 

“I can’t wait!” Emma said, taking a bite of her omelette.

“Hey Emma, are you staying over tonight?” Henry asked.

“Sorry Kid, I can’t. I have to go back to Boston tonight. I couldn’t change my meeting tomorrow” Emma said, frowning. 

“Oh. That’s ok. I understand.” Henry said, matching Emma’s frown.

“That just means I’ll have to come back again for another weekend!” Emma said, causing Henry to smile again.

The three ate their lunches quickly, eager to get the day started. After practically wrestling the check out of Emma’s hands, insisting that she pay for lunch after all the meals Emma has provided, Regina took her leave to supervise the festival set up, as Henry dragged Emma around their small town, showing her every landmark, and telling her stories of growing up in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma smiled, once again feeling a sense of relief knowing she made the right decision ten years ago. Henry was truly better off being raised by Regina. After showing Emma his school, they stopped for a few moments to sit and rest on an old playground that Henry affectionately called “His Castle” and watched as the waves rolled into the small beach.

“I’m really glad you decided to call, Emma.” Henry said, breaking their short silence.

“I am too, Kid. I’m really glad you reached out to find me.” Emma answered, smiling down at Henry.

“I do have to admit, I was starting to think you weren’t going to call because it took so long.” Henry confessed.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Kid. I think it took them a while to track me down. I’ve moved quite a bit since you were born.” Emma answered.

“That’s what my Mom said. It’s ok though. You called, that’s all that matters.” Henry smiled. “Hey Emma? Can I ask you something?” Henry asked, once again breaking a small silence between them.

“Sure, Kid. What’s up?” Emma asked.

“I have one more question about my adoption, but I didn’t want to ask you in front of my Mom. I don’t want her to think I’m being ungrateful or that I’m not happy being with her instead of you.” Henry started, feeling a little nervous.

“Hey, I totally get it. I can imagine this whole thing is pretty overwhelming for your Mom. She’s been so incredibly great throughout this whole process.” Emma said.

“Yeah, she really has been. I think at first she was reserved, and not really thrilled at the idea of meeting you.” Henry explained.

“Yeah, I totally get that too. If I were in her position, I wouldn’t want to meet my kid’s birthmother.” Emma agreed. “She seems to have opened up to me though. I don’t think she simply tolerates me anymore.” Emma said, without really thinking.

“Yeah. She really does like you, Emma. And not just for my sake. I think she likes you as a person too.” Henry said, smiling.

“Yeah? Well I like her too…as a person as well, and not just your Adoptive Mother.” Emma answered, hoping Henry didn’t notice the visibly larger smile on her face since starting the conversation about Regina. “Anyway, what’s your question?” Emma asked, trying to sway the conversation slightly away from Regina.

“Oh…well I guess I was wondering…I know you said you gave me up to give me my best chance. Because you knew you couldn’t take care of me. And I totally get that! I’m not mad at all for that, because I got a really great Mom! I guess I always wondered, after you gave me up, did you ever think about me?” Henry asked, shyly.

“Every single day.” Emma said, without needing to think twice about the answer.

“Really?” Henry asked, looking up at Emma.

“Yeah. Giving you up was the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my entire life. There were days when it physically hurt knowing that you were gone, and I would question if giving you up was the right decision after all. But a day didn’t go by that I didn’t think about you, wondered where you were, if you were happy. In fact, every year on your birthday, I buy a cupcake and light a candle and sing Happy Birthday to you, wishing that wherever you were, you were having the best day, as I blow out the candle.” Emma said, tears filling up her eyes.

“Really? You really do that?” Henry asked.

“Every year.” Emma said, trying to hold back the tears.

“Well, hopefully for my eleventh birthday, you can be here, celebrating with us!” Henry said, with a smile.

“I hope so!” Emma said, accepting the offered hug from Henry. They sat in silence again for a few minutes, watching the waves, just enjoying each other’s company.

“We should probably get going.” Henry finally said, moving to climb down off “The Castle” “The festival starts soon, and I kinda want to hear my Mom’s speech.”

“Good idea. I do have one request.” Emma said, jumping down. “While we walk back, can you explain to me what a Miner’s Day Festival is?”

“Sure!” Henry said, leading the way up the path to the main road and over towards the square where the festivities were scheduled to begin shortly. 

**_< ~**~>_ **

As soon as they entered the square, they immediately spotted Regina, talking to a short man in coveralls, instructing him where to set up the last of the booths. _“She looks so regal, standing there, telling people what to do. It’s like a totally different side of her. I kinda like it”_ Emma thought to herself, as Henry dragged her over to meet up with his Mother. They approached as the last of the townsfolk finished receiving their instructions from the Mayor. Regina’s entire demeanor changed the moment she saw Henry and Emma approaching her.

“Hello! How was your tour?” Regina asked, hugging Henry.

“It was great!” Emma said, noticing the large crowd that was beginning to form around them.

“Yeah! I showed her the pharmacy where I buy my comics when they gets new ones in. I showed her my school. Emma said the clock tower was her favorite, even though it doesn’t work and no one knows why.” Henry babbled.

“It’s true.” Emma laughed, noticing how Regina’s eyes sparkled a little listening to her son.

“The clock tower was always one of my favorite landmarks as well.” Regina mused, looking down at her watch. “It’s about the time for the festival to begin, which means I must take my leave once again to deliver my speech. I’ll find you once I’ve finished, then I’ll be all yours for the remainder of the day.” Regina smiled, giving Emma one final smile before turning around and walking towards the small stage on the other side of the square.

“Come on. Let’s do a lap around and see all the booths so we know which ones we want to check out and then go listen to my Mom’s speech.” Henry suggested, grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling her around. They laughed as they scoped out the places with the best snacks for later, and Emma pointed out which games she thought were rigged and which ones she thought she could actually win prizes from, before they settled on a spot in the crowd, close to the stage, to hear Regina’s speech. 

“Hi Henry!” A voice called behind them, causing both Henry and Emma to turn around to greet the new person.

“Miss Blanchard!! HI!” Henry said, turning to hug the young woman. “Miss Blanchard! This is Emma Swan!” Henry exclaimed, causing a slight shocked look on the woman’s face.

“Hi Emma! I’m Mary Margaret Blanchard. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!” The mystery woman said, offering her hand to Emma. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Emma responded, shaking the woman’s hand, with a slight look of confusion on her face.

“Miss Blanchard is my teacher!” Henry explained.

“Yes. And Henry has told me all about his adventures finding you and spending time with you.” Mary Margaret explained, helping to quell Emma’s confusion.

“Oh! That explains it.” Emma said, smiling.

“I’m glad you made it to the festival. Henry has be quite excited to introduce you to our little town for weeks now. How are you finding Storybrooke?” Mary Margaret asked.

“It’s really lovely here! I live in Boston, so it’s nice to be in a place where things don’t move so fast.” Emma confessed.

“Well, we do move a little slower here.” Mary Margaret laughed. The sound of the PA system turning on could be heard, followed by a gentleman’s voice, “Ladies and Gentleman. Please make your way towards the stage.” The crowd quieted down, as everyone turned their attention to the podium.

“That’s Sidney Glass.” Henry whispered to Emma. “He’s a reporter for the town newspaper. I think he wants to _work_ with my Mom.” Henry giggles, receiving a similar giggle expression from Emma. “But I know Mom definitely doesn’t want to _work_ with him. He’s always doing things for Mom whenever he can. I think he’s trying to win her over.” Henry explains.

“I think you might be right.” Emma giggles, as Sidney beings to speak once again.

“It is my esteemed pleasure, to once again introduce to you the woman who single handedly keeps our town going each and every day, while also raising a fine young man, whom we have all grown to love, all on her own. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, our Mayor, Mayor Regina Mills.” Sidney steps away from the podium, as Regina steps forward, adjusting the microphone. Regina waits a few moments for the applauds to end before beginning her speech. From the moment Regina steps up to the microphone, Emma’s heart begins to race as her mind runs a mile a minute. The world around her fades to nothing, and she is only aware of two things. One, Henry is standing next to her, his hand holding her own, and two, Mayor Regina Mills is standing before her, addressing the town she had built and runs. Emma becomes so in awe of the woman in front of her that she can not focus on the words that she is saying, not picking up a single theme of it. She becomes so focused on Regina that she is unaware that Henry has been smiling up at her for most of Regina’s speech, squeezing her hand every so often and receiving no response from Emma. 

“Hey Emma?? Earth to Emma?” Henry said, shaking her arm, as loud applause pulled Emma out of her trance, noticing that Regina was walking away from the podium, being swept up in a sea of people.

“Oh man. Shoot I think I zoned out there for a bit. Don’t tell your Mom.” Emma said, snapping out of it.

“I won’t tell her.” Henry said, giving Emma a weird smile. “I’ll be our secret.” Henry chuckled. They watched as Regina wove through the crowd, people stopping her every so often to shake her hand or say a quick hello before she casually walked up to them.

“Well, that’s over. Time to enjoy the festivities!” Regina smiled. Emma was once again in awe at how different Regina seemed when she was alone with Henry and herself, as opposed to when she was speaking to the residents of Storybrooke.

“Emma and I already scoped out the booths and the games and we have a plan to maximize our time here!” Henry announced, and Emma and Regina both laughed together.

“Well then, we better get started!” Regina said, motioning towards Henry “Lead the way!”

**_< ~**~>_ **

The rest of the day was spent in the trawls of faire fun! Emma, true to her word, won three stuffed animals on the games she was sure she would be able to win. Henry claimed the first one, a monkey with a banana, stating he would love it forever. The second, a sweet teddy bear with a heart, was picked specifically for Regina, who’s eyes twinkled and her impossibly large smile grew wider as Emma handed it to her. The third, a goofy looking Giraffe, picked out for Emma by Henry, stating it reminded him of her, a promise that she will remember how much fun they had together every time she looks at it. Emma proceeded to provide enough junk food to rot each tooth out of Henry’s head, before ending with the promised cup of Granny’s Hot Chocolate for them to sip as they walked back to Mifflin Street. Emma even purchased the signature Miner’s Day handmade candle from the booth run my Mary Margaret. 

“You didn’t have to buy one of those.” Regina said, as Emma secured the candle in the cup holder of the Bug as the three gathered to say their goodbyes.

“I know. But Mary Margaret is Henry’s teacher. I kinda felt bad that people weren’t buying them. Plus you can never have too many candles.” Emma laughed, as she buckled her Giraffe into the front seat, causing Henry to laugh hysterically. 

“Safety first!” Emma laughed. 

“Thanks for coming, Emma!” Henry said, hugging her tight. 

“Thanks for inviting me! And thanks for the awesome tour of Storybrooke.” Emma answered. “And thanks for another amazing day!” Emma added, smiling over Henry’s head towards Regina.

“It was certainly our pleasure, Emma. Thank you for sharing it with us.” Regina said, peeling Henry off Emma. “Henry, we better let Emma get going. She has a long drive ahead of her.” 

“Bye Emma. Hopefully we can see you again soon.” Henry said, sadly.

“Yes, we definitely must do this again soon.” Emma said, turning towards Regina. 

“Good bye Emma. Drive safe please.” Regina said, embracing the blonde, a little tighter than their hug this morning, and a little longer than that of platonic friends.

“Bye Regina. Bye Henry. See you again soon!” Emma said, climbing into the front seat of the bug, plugging her phone in and setting up the GPS to bring her back home to her apartment in Boston. She waved a final goodbye out her window as she put the car into drive and pulled away from the sidewalk, beginning her journey home.

A few minutes into her drive, Emma spotted the sign indicating the border of Storybrooke. She glanced over at the stuffed animal strapped into the passenger seatbelt and chuckled, as she felt the car begin to shake. As she drove closer to the sign, the harder the shaking became until the Bug came to a dead stop just before crossing over the town line. Cursing under her breath, Emma turned the key over in the ignition several times with no luck. Popping open the hood, she peered into the engine to attempt to locate the issue, having been forced to fix the Bug on several occasions in the past, she was somewhat familiar with the interworking of the engine. After a few minutes, realizing she had no clue as to why the car had suddenly stopped working, she unplugged her phone from the charger inside and dialed.

_“Hey Emma! You miss us already?”_ Henry said, answering Regina’s phone.

“You know it, Kid! Hey, is your Mom around? I need to ask her something pretty important.” Emma said.

_“Sure. She’s in the kitchen making dinner. She said because I ate so much crap all day that I have to have a salad, with tons of different vegetables for dinner.”_ Henry scoffed. _“Hold on, I’ll get her.”_ Emma could hear Henry walking through the house and into the kitchen.

_“Hey Mom, Emma’s on the phone. She says she has to ask you something important.”_ Emma could hear Henry say through the phone. She could hear the sink running for a moment, clearly Regina washing her hands from preparing dinner. _“Emma? Is everything ok?”_ Regina asked as she took the phone from Henry.

“Not really.” Emma answered, slamming the hood of the car closed.

_“Emma? Are you alright? What happened?”_ Regina said, clearly becoming worried.

“I’m fine! The Bug, however, is not so much. Do you guys have a towing company in town?” Emma asked.

_“Absolutely. Call Michael Tillman, he runs the Autobody shop in town. Tell him you know me, and he’ll take good care of you. I’ll text you his number.”_ Regina said.

“Thanks.” Emma said, sounding defeated.

_“You’re welcome. Please call me and let me know what happens.”_ Regina replied, clearly worried about Emma.

“Will do! Thanks.” Emma said, as they ended their call. She stood and waited a few moments for Regina’s text, and quickly called Michael Tillman once Regina texted his number. Roughly thirty minutes after the Bug suddenly stopped running, it was hooked up to the back of a tow truck, and Emma was hitching a ride back into town in the truck with a kind gentleman named Michael. Upon arriving at the shop, he unloaded the car and quickly popped open the hood to inspect the interior of the engine.

“Ok, I have good news and bad news.” He said after a few minutes, wiping his hands on an old rag.

“Ok. Lay it on me. Is she going to make it?” Emma asked, preparing herself.

“The good news is, I know what’s wrong, and it’s an easy fix.” He said. “Bad new is, because she’s an older car, I don’t have the specific part that we need to fix it. But, I do have a friend in Portland who owns a shop that specializes in older Volkswagen cars. I know for a fact he will have the part. I can call him now, but I guarantee it wont be here until tomorrow morning, which means she wont be ready until tomorrow afternoon the earliest.” Michael explained.

“Ok, whatever you need to do, let’s go ahead and do it.” Emma said.

“Great. I’ll give my buddy a call now. I have your number. I’ll give you a call tomorrow and let you know how things are going.” Michael said.

“Great, thanks! Talk to you tomorrow.” She said, grabbing a bag out of the trunk and handing over the key to Michael before he walked into the office to make the call. _“Looks like I’ll be staying in Storybrooke tonight after all.”_ She thought to herself as she turned around and started walking towards Regina’s house, pulling out her phone to make some phone calls, including a call to Regina to let her know what happened with her car. 

Henry flung the door open as soon as she knocked on it, so excited to see her again, after saying goodbye. 

“Emma, you came back!” Henry said, hugging her as if it had been days, instead of hours, since they last saw each other.

“Yeah. Turns out the Bug didn’t want to go back home just yet.” Emma laughed, following Henry deeper into the house.

“Mom said she made enough salad for you too so you can eat something healthy too.” Henry said, eliciting a deep laugh from Emma. 

“Yeah, she’s probably right. I could probably use something healthy in my diet after today.” Emma laughed, following Henry into the dinning room where Regina was setting three places at the table. 

“Welcome back, Emma” Regina said, giving Emma another hug. “Did you get everything situated with your car?” She asked.

“Yeah. Michael said he can fix it, but we have to wait for a part so it wont be ready until tomorrow afternoon. Looks like I’ll be staying the night in Storybrooke after all.” She laughed.

“Are you going to stay here tonight? We have an extra room.” Henry said, taking a small bite of his salad.

“Oh no, that’s ok. I wouldn’t want to impose. I figured I would call the Bed and Breakfast after we ate and see if they could fit me in at the last minute.” Emma said, surprisingly enjoying her salad.

“Nonsense!” Regina said, “We have plenty of room. You should stay with us tonight!” Regina said.

“You sure?” Emma asked, not wanting Regina to feel obligated to take her in for the night.

“Absolutely!” Regina smiled. “It’ll give us a chance to drink that bottle of wine your brought. After Henry goes to bed.” Regina added.

“Well, how can I pass that up!” Emma said. The three of them continued to eat dinner in a comfortable silence, all three exhausted from an exciting day. 

A few hours later, Regina sent Henry upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed, as she and Emma settled into the living room, a fire crackling in the fireplace, waiting for Henry to finish and say goodnight before opening the wine Regina promised. 

“Will you need to borrow some clothing for the night?” Regina asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Oh, no thanks. I always keep a bag of extra clothes and essentials in the car. You never know when you may need to leave someplace in a hurry.” Emma said, pointing to the backpack she had dropped in the corner of the hallway.

“Oh. Well, that’s convenient.” Regina answered, a little shocked that Emma would have to think that way. A few moments later, Henry comes running down the stairs, hair still damp from the shower, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, ready for bed. 

“Goodnight Mom.” Henry said with a yawn, walking around to give Regina a hug and a kiss goodnight.

“Goodnight Henry. Sleep well.” Regina said, kissing Henry on the top of the head as he walked around to Emma.

“Goodnight Emma!” Henry said, giving Emma a hug, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

“Night Henry! See you in the morning!” Emma said, her cheeks warm from blushing.

“Maybe if we’re lucky, Mom will make us pancakes for breakfast.” Henry said, yawning and walking towards the stairs.

“I can’t wait.” Emma said, as Henry walked up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard his bedroom door close, knowing the boy would be fast asleep within minutes.

“Now, I think it’s time to break out the wine! I’ll be right back.” Regina smiled, standing up and walking into the kitchen. The faint sound of a cork being pulled from the wine bottle could be heard, and a few moments later, Regina returned with the freshly opened bottle and two wine glasses. She sat down with a smile and poured the wine, handing Emma hers. Emma couldn’t help but notice that Regina sat closer to her on the couch than she had before Henry went to bed. She liked having her slightly closer to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their wine and enjoying the fire together before Emma broke the silence. 

“So, Regina, I have a question for you. You totally don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Emma said, breaking the silence, glancing towards Regina.

“Yes.” Regina said.

“I couldn’t help to notice that Sidney Glass mentioned today when he was introducing you, that you run the town AND raise Henry alone. Has there ever been a Mister Madam Mayor?” Emma asked.

“No. Not since being in Storybrooke. Definitely not since I’ve had Henry.” Regina answered.

“Really? Never, really?” Emma asked, a little dumbfounded.

“There was a young man, when I was very young. We were briefly engaged.” Regina said, suddenly looking sad.

“Things didn’t work out?” Emma asked. 

“There was an accident. He passed away suddenly in my arms.” Regina said, tearing up slightly.

“Oh shit. Regina! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Emma said.

“It’s quite alright, Emma. You didn’t know.” Regina said, shaking her thoughts away. “I gave Henry his middle name of Daniel in his memory so a piece of him will always be with me.” Regina smiled.

“And there hasn’t been anyone at all after?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head no. “I find that hard to believe that an amazing and gorgeous woman such as yourself hasn’t had men lining up outside your door just waiting for the chance to take you out.” Emma said, feeling braver now that she’s had wine.

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina blushed at the compliment. “I haven’t found someone who makes me feel the way Daniel made me feel. And I suppose these days, people are intimidated by my political career to get close to me. I mainly keep to myself and Henry these days.” Regina answered.

“Well, for whatever it’s worth, you don’t intimidate me. Intrigue me, definitely. But not intimidate.” Emma answered, causing Regina to blush even more.

“What about you, Emma. Is there a Mister…or Misses Swan waiting in Boston?”

“Neither.” Emma said.

“I also find that hard to believe. A woman, such as yourself, to be without a partner as well.” Regina said, smiling.

“I guess people find me intimidating also.” Emma laughed, not really sure if she wants to talk about herself.

“Well, as you said, I do not find your intimidating either. You fascinate me actually.” Regina confessed, refilling both her and Emma’s glasses.

“Thanks” Emma smiled, blushing slightly.

“What about Henry’s father, if you don’t mind me asking.” Regina asked, shifting slightly closer to Emma on the couch.

“Neal. He came at a very angry time in my life. I was so young, so lonely, so vulnerable. I was facing the realization that I would age out of the foster system within the year and didn’t know what I was going to do next. I had Tony, who you met in Boston, but he was in the same boat I was. He couldn’t support me. Neal gave me the hope that maybe I would be ok when the system kicked me out. I was so wrong.” Emma said, taking a large sip of wine. “He didn’t want me to have Henry. He didn’t want to deal with a pregnant girlfriend. So he framed me and left and I went to jail for him.” Emma sighed.

“I, for one, am glad you didn’t listen to him.” Regina said, putting her hand lightly on Emma’s knee. “I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for that gift. The gift of Henry. Thank you.” Regina said, locking eyes with Emma, both woman feeling very emotional, tears filling their respective eyes.

“Thank you, Regina. Thank you for giving him the life he deserves. The life I could never.” Emma whispered, suddenly unable to speak any louder, placing her hand on top of Regina’s. The two just stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, before the sound of car horn down the street brought them both out of their trace.

“Whoa. That was intense.” Emma tried to laugh it off, wiping the tears from her eyes, drinking the last of her wine in two gulps. Regina followed and finished her wine quickly as she wiped the tears from her eyes as well, pouring the remainder of the bottle into their glasses.

“What about after Neal?” Regina asked.

“Huh?” Emma asked, sipping her wine slowly this time.

“Was there ever anyone after Neal? That was ten years ago.” Regina said.

“Nope. There hasn’t been anyone since then. I mean I’ve had dates, a few even went on to second and third dates. And, although I’m not thrilled by it, I’ve had my fair share of one night stands. But nothing ever amounted to more than three dates.” Emma said, pausing to sip her wine. “Growing up in the foster system made it really hard to trust people. You could never let your guard down, because you never knew who was going to hurt you. Sometimes physically, as well as emotionally and mentally.” Emma said, staring down at her glass, silently acknowledging the abuse she encountered growing up.

“Oh Emma. I’m so sorry.” Regina said, pulling the woman in for a warm hug.

“It’s ok. I got through it. I survived. It took a while, but I’m ok now.” Emma said, inhaling the faint smell of Regina’s shampoo while still hugging her. “The one drawback being, all the shit that happened made it impossible for me to trust people, or let anyone close enough to hurt me. You can’t be in a relationship with someone if you don’t let them in.” Emma said, with a sad half smile. Regina looked at Emma for a few moments before she continued.

“You seem to be opening up just fine to Henry and myself.” Regina said, smiling at Emma. 

“Yeah. You guys seem special.” Emma smiled, her eyes almost sparkling. They sat in silence for a little while longer, watching as the fire began to die in the fireplace, enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s getting late.” Regina said, suddenly yawning, as she finished the last drops of her wine.

“Yeah. I think we should head to bed. Plus, something tells me Henry is going to want pancakes in the morning.” Emma laughed, standing up along side of Regina, as they picked up the empty wine glasses and bottle and headed towards the kitchen. Regina placed the glasses and bottle in the sink, to be hand washed in the morning, turning off the lights as they headed up the stairs, pausing briefly for Emma to grab her backpack from the corner. They stopped outside the guest room door,

“Bathroom is down the hall on the left. Henry is the only one who uses it these days, so I apologize if it’s a tad disgusting. I would have made sure it was clean if I had known you would be staying.” Regina said, slightly embarrassed at how her son’s bathroom may present itself.

“No worries. Nothing can ever be worse than prison bathrooms, I’ll survive.” Emma laughed.

“Good night Emma.” Regina said, embracing Emma, kissing her lightly on the cheek, as Henry had done earlier in the evening.

“Night Regina.” Emma said, reciprocating the hug, and kissing Regina lightly on the cheek. “See you in the morning! Sleep well” She said, as Regina turned around to retire to her own room, turning around to enter the Mills’ guest room for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thanks for reading. I really liked how this story turned out. Keep letting me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, chapter 5! This is roughly the half way point in the story. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! :D

**Chapter 5 **

“MOM! WHAT TIME DID EMMA SAY SHE WAS GOING TO GET HERE TOMORROW???” Henry yelled to Regina. 

“Henry! There is no need to shout!” Regina scolded, crossing the threshold from the kitchen into the dinning room, where her son was setting the table for dinner. 

“Sorry. I’m just excited to finally see her again.” Henry said.

“I am as well.” Regina said, smiling. It had been almost four weeks since Emma’s last trip to Storybrooke, work becoming busier, preventing her from returning until this weekend.

“So? When did she say she was going to come tomorrow?” Henry said, as Regina carried the last of the food into the dining room.

“She said she had to take care of a few things for work early in the morning, but would leave immediately after. She should be here around noon tomorrow.” Regina said, scooping vegetable onto Henry’s plate.

“Great! That should give us enough time to carve the pumpkin before Trick-or-Treating!” Henry said, excited about Halloween. For as long as Regina had been Mayor of Storybrooke, Halloween was always celebrated on Saturday, regardless of which day the holiday fell, allowing everyone to fully celebrate, without having to worry about going to school or work the following day. “She’s going to wear a costume when we go Trick-or-Treating, right?” Henry asked.

“She said she picked hers up last weekend.” Regina answered, a smile reaching her face as the conversation progressed about the blonde.

“You guys still talk all the time?” Henry asked, taking a bite of chicken.

“Yes, Emma and I converse often.” Regina said, trying to remain neutral regarding her feelings towards her son’s birthmother.

“So, when are you going to tell her that you like her?” Henry asked, purposely trying to catch his Mother off guard.

“HENRY!” Regina said, firmly.

“Come on, MOM! I can tell how much you like her. Like _Like Her_ like her! It’s obvious that you have feelings for her. And you can’t deny that!” Henry said.

“Henry…” Regina said, softer this time.

“Mom. Seriously. You can’t fool me. I can see the way you look at her. I can always tell when Emma texts you, because your eyes light up. Or the way you smile when you talk to her on the phone. Anyone with half a brain can see you clearly have feeling for her.” Henry said

“Fine.” Regina sighs. “You’re right, Henry. I have feeling for Emma.”

“DUH!” Henry says “So I ask again, when are you going to tell her this?” Henry asks.

“Henry, it’s not that simple. What the three of us have is a very unconventional situation. It’s not as simple as just confessing my love to her.” Regina said. “Plus, I don’t even know if she feels the same for me.”

“Yeah, she totally does.” Henry smiled. “I can tell.”

“Why do you think that?” Regina asked, intrigued at her son’s reasoning.

“Well she told me that she likes you as more than just my Mom. Plus, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but, when we were listening to your speech at the Miner’s Day Festival, she was staring at you so hard that she admitted she didn’t hear a word you were saying. It was almost like she was in a trance. Oh yeah, I also have eyes!” Henry laughed. “I can see the way she looks at you as well.”

“hmm” Regina said, contemplating what Henry had just told her.

“You should tell her, Mom. What’s the worst that could happen?” Henry asked.

“Again, it’s not that simple. What if you’re wrong, and she doesn’t feel the same for me? That could affect your relationship with her. I can’t allow that to happen.” Regina said.

“Thats something to worry about if it happens. You can’t let my relationship with Emma stop you from happiness, Mom.”

“Henry…” Regina started to say.

“No, Mom. You know I’m right. I just want you to be happy, and Emma makes you happy. Take a chance. And if it doesn’t work out, then we’ll figure something out. But how do you know unless you try?” Henry asked.

“You’re right, Henry.” Regina sighs. “Alright. I will _Think_ about it. I won’t just blurt it out. I will need to find the perfect moment to tell her how I feel. In the mean time, please keep quiet and let me handle this on my own.” Regina said. “And eat your vegetables.

“Deal!” Henry smiled, taking a tentative forkful of vegetables. “But I can’t guarantee anything with these vegetables.”

_“So I should be done around 10 tomorrow, which means I should definitely be in Storybrooke by noon. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”_ Emma said, hours later as she and Regina began to wind down their nightly phone call before they both retreat to bed.

“Sounds good. Henry is very excited for you to celebrate Halloween with us. He’s been jotting down ideas for the Jack-O-Lantern for a week.” Regina said, snuggling down into bed, smiling at the sound of the other woman’s voice.

_“Me too! I have a whole folder of sketches ready for his approval”_ Emma laughed.

“I’m glad you’re coming too, Emma. I’ve never had much talent for pumpkin carving.” Regina admits.

_“That’s ok. I’m sure you have plenty of other talents, better suited to your personality.”_ Emma says, in a flirtatious manor. _“I mean…you can cook like a five-star chef. I can barely boil water.”_ Emma laughs, clearly embarrassed about the sudden flirtation. 

“I have yet to hear any complaints about my culinary skills.” Regina laughed, hearing a loud yawn from Emma. “I think it might be best if we ended tonights call a little early. You have to be up early and have a long drive ahead of you before you get here.”

_“Yeah, you’re probably right. Goodnight Regina. I’ll see you tomorrow!”_ Emma said, trying not to yawn a second time.

“Goodnight Emma. Drive carefully! See you tomorrow.” Regina smiled, before ending their phone call. She plugged her phone into the charger and turned off the lights, settling into bed. Her eyes closed slowly as her mind wandered to thoughts of Emma, excited to see her again in a few hours.

**_< ~**~>_ **

Right on schedule, Emma’s Yellow Bug pulled into the Mills’ driveway at 12 o’clock on the dot the next day. She climbed out and was able to stretch quickly before the front door flew open and Henry was barreling towards her at full speed!

“EMMA!!!!” He screamed, as he all but hurled himself into the blonde.

“Hey Kid!” She said, ruffling his hair. “I take it you’re happy to see me?” She joked, pushing the drivers seat down so she could retrieve her duffle bag from the back seat.

“TOTALLY!” Henry exclaimed. “I’m also excited to get started carving our pumpkin! I’ve been coming up with ideas for a week. Let’s get started!” Henry said, dragging Emma into the house.

“Henry, lets let Emma get settled. She’s had a long drive and would probably like to eat something before you begin your project.” Regina said, walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel.

“Yeah, I’m starving! I _May_ have forgotten to have breakfast this morning. And by _may_ I mean _totally forgot_ ” Emma laughed, setting her bag down by the stairs.

“Henry, why don’t you take Emma’s bag up to her room while I fix us some lunch?” Regina said, Henry grabbing Emma’s duffle and running up the stairs.

“What smells so good?” Emma asked, following Regina into the kitchen.

“I’ve been making my famous Apple Turnovers to have for dessert tonight.” Regina said, checking the kitchen timer.

“I stand by my previous statement about your cooking skills!” Emma smiled, taking a deep breath to smell the cooking pastries. 

“Thank you dear.” Regina replied, the open refrigerator door hiding her rapidly blushing face. “How does Grilled Cheese sound for lunch?” She asked, pulling bread and packets of cheese out of the refrigerator.

“I love grilled cheese!” Emma exclaimed, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. 

“ME TOO!” Shouted Henry, as he ran into the kitchen and jumped on to a stool next to Emma. “I like mine with Mozzarella and Provolone cheese!” Henry said.

“I also have Cheddar and Pepper Jack cheese if you prefer those.” Regina said, placing the skillet onto the stove, beginning to prepare the sandwiches.

“Ooo I’ll take Pepper Jack. I like things a little spicy” Emma laughed, causing Regina to smile, silently thanking the fact that her back was to them. Before long, Regina had prepared the three sandwiches. The three ate together in the kitchen, as Emma and Henry discussed their plans for the Mills’ Jack-o-lantern.

Henry and Emma spent the afternoon in the kitchen, as per Regina’s request, carving the pumpkin, after spending almost two hours planning and sketching the perfect facial configuration. The kitchen island resembled a pumpkin murder scene, with the insides thrown everywhere and bits of carved pumpkin discarded as the carving process continued. Regina managed to fish through everything and extract the pumpkin seeds and roasted them on a cookie sheet for them to snack on while they worked. Regina sat in the corner of the kitchen, her computer open to her work emails, and watched as her son interacted with his birthmother. The very same woman that she had almost instantly connected with and began having romantic feelings for. She had promised Henry she would think about the perfect way to tell Emma how she felt, but the idea scared her to death. She could run a town with one hand tied behind her back, but the idea of revealing her true emotions was something that terrified her. _“A promise is a promise.”_ She thought, as she pretended to be reading an email. _“I promised Henry I would tell her, so by the end of this weekend, Emma Swan will know exactly how I feel.”_

By the time dinner was ready, the pumpkin was finished and looked like a piece of art! Regina prepared a quick dish of chicken cutlets and rice, something they could eat quickly before getting ready for the evening. Emma and Henry quickly cleaned up their mess and ran to dinner, as they were famished from the afternoon. 

“Did you like Trick-or-Treating when you were a kid, Emma?” Henry asked, shoveling his dinner into his mouth in an attempt to hurry it along.

“I didn’t really get a chance to do much Trick-or-Treating when I was younger.” Emma admitted, resulting in strange looks from both Henry and Regina.

“What do you mean? They don’t Trick-or-Treat in Boston?” Henry asked, confused.

“No they definitely do. They don’t, however, do a lot of Trick-or-Treating when you live in a group home. There’s so many kids living in one house that it’s hard to keep track of them all and would be really expensive to provide costumes for us all. So any Trick-or-Treating I did was when I happened to be with a foster family when Halloween rolled around, which only happened a couple of times growing up.” Emma answered.

“Oh wow.” Henry said, not quite sure what else to say.

“That’s another reason I’m glad you got adopted by your Mom. I knew you would have Halloween if you had a family.” Emma said, causing Regina to smile. “Even if she isn’t as good as I am at carving pumpkins” Emma joked, winking at Regina, in an attempt to lighten to mood.

“Yeah. You’re definitely better at pumpkin carving, Emma. But Mom tried hard over the years.” Henry said. 

“A for effort!” Emma exclaimed, causing the three of them to laugh.

“Now I’m extra glad we invited you to come with us tonight!” Henry said, after the laughing died down.

“Me too, Kid! I even seriously considered grabbing a pillow case and collecting candy for myself as well. But I’m pretty sure I’m too old and they wont give me candy.” Emma laughed.

“Yes, dear, I think you’re right.” Regina laughed, as they finished their meal.

As the sun began to set and the kitchen was cleaned up, they retreated upstairs to change into their costumes, promising to meet in the foyer when they were ready, Henry eager to begin the evening. He was the first one ready, running down the stairs two at a time, screaming for Emma and Regina to hurry up! He was dressed in all green with a green pointed hat and pants that were definitely NOT tights, coupled with green converse sneakers. 

“What are you? The Jolly Green Giant?” Emma said, as she descended the stairs.

“NO!” Henry said, angry. “I’m Peter Pan.”

“Oh yeah! I see it! Doesn’t Peter Pan typically wear tights?” Emma teased

“I do NOT wear tights!” Henry exclaimed. “Besides, what are YOU supposed to be, EMMA?” He teased.

“ARRRRR!” Emma said, putting on her oversized hat, “I’m a pirate!” Henry inspected Emma’s costume. Everything down to her choice of boots, clearly from her day-to-day collection was on point.

“You look like you just stepped out of Pirates of the Caribbean.” Henry laughed, “Good Job!” 

“Thanks for your seal of approval, Kid!” Emma said, relieved that she passed the test, as she had spent a little too much money on her costume than she normally would. “What’s your mom’s costume?” She asked, curious to see Regina dressed up.

“I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me.” He said, shrugging. With that, the sound of Regina’s bedroom door closed, signaling Regina was coming. Their jaws dropped when they saw Regina begin to descent the stairs.

“Wow! Oh My God Mom! You look…” Henry started, only to be interrupted by Emma.

“…STUNNING!” Emma finished. 

“Thanks!” Regina blushed, as she reached the bottom stair and joined the others. She was wearing a blue gown, that fell just above her ankles, cinched at the waist by a corset, with a pair of clear shoes to match, clearly resembling Cinderella’s glass slippers. “I usually just wear my witch’s hat. I decided to try something different this year.” She said.

“Well this is definitely an improvement from a witch’s hat” Emma said, her jaw still hanging open.

“Thanks.” Regina blushed. “I need help with my tiara though, I can’t quite get it to stay on.” She said, holding out the metal tiara.

“Allow me, Your Highness!” Emma said, taking the tiara, as Regina bent down slightly, allowing Emma to place it just right on Regina’s head. Henry smiled as he watched, thinking, _“Oh yeah, they are totally into each other!”_ Just then, a knock on the door, indicating that Sidney had arrived to hand out candy at the Mayor’s house, the look of jealously not missed by any of them as he saw how Regina was dressed, and realizing who she would be spending the evening with. Instructing him where the extra candy was, and handing him the bowl already over flowing with candy, the three proceeded to leave to begin their evening, stopping to light the candle in their Jack-O-Lantern as they passed it on the walkway. 

Henry had the entire route mapped out, to ensure they hit as many houses as they could, to maximize his candy collection. Everyone who passed complimented Regina on her costume, not used to seeing their Mayor in anything by a pants suite. Before long, they found themselves at the door of Henry’s teacher, Miss Blanchard.

“Trick-or-Treat Miss Blanchard!” Henry said, knowing this was his teachers loft apartment.

“Henry! Happy Halloween!” Mary Margaret said, answering the door, dressed like a pumpkin. “You look great! You’re Peter Pan right?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Henry said, excited. 

“Do you want to come in for a bit? I have some cookies that I’ve been saving for my students and their families, and warm apple cider.” The teacher said, encouraging the company.

“I’m sorry, Miss Blanchard, we’re on a tight schedule. We still have lots of houses to go to before the end of the night.” Henry said.

“I totally understand. Thanks for stopping here! Please, take a cookie for the road. Keep your strength up!” She said, turning around quickly to retrieve three cookies.

“Madam Mayor, you look fantastic this evening!” She said, handing Regina her cookie.

“Thank you, Miss Blanchard. Happy Halloween.” Regina said, taking the cookie.

“Miss Swan, it’s so good to see you again! Happy Halloween!” Mary Margaret said, offering Emma her cookie.

“Thanks! You too!” Emma said, taking the cookie. “And please, call me Emma!” She said, as Henry screamed from the bottom of the stairs to hurry up. “I better go. Henry has us on a tight schedule. Thanks for the cookies!” Emma laughed as she turned around and ran down the stairs.

Granny’s was the final stop on Henry’s Trick-or-Treat tour of Storybrooke, clearly a ploy to score some Hot Chocolate to sip while they walk back home. Which, of course, worked. Armed with a sack full of candy, which Emma somehow ended up carrying, and cups of Hot Chocolate, the three walked back home, Henry talking about how he can’t wait to go home and see how much candy he collected.

“Once he goes to sleep, we’re totally going to raid his stash, right?” Emma whispered, causing Regina to giggle.

“It’s Halloween tradition for the parents to steal a piece or two once the children go to sleep.” Regina responded.

“Sweet!” Emma laughed, repositioning the full bag over her shoulder. It took every fiber in Regina’s being to resist the urge to hold Emma’s hand as they walked back to the manor. _“That’s it. I have to tell her tonight. I can’t wait any longer!”_ She thought to herself, as they arrived home. Henry blew out the candle inside the Jack-O-Lantern as Regina opened the front door, relieving Sidney of his candy duty. Before he left, he made sure to shoot Emma one last jealous glare. Henry grabbed his candy from Emma and immediately proceeded to sit on the floor and dump the entire sack out. Emma laughed as she took off her boots and joined him on the floor as he picked through the candy, tossing out the stuff he knew he didn’t like. Regina gracefully seated herself on the couch, watching as Emma and Henry discussed what the best type of candy was, agreeing that nothing beats the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup.

“Hey Mom, can we watch a Halloween movie before bedtime?” Henry asked, shoving his third piece of candy into his mouth.

“That sounds lovely! Let’s all change out of our costumes and we’ll settle in the den to watch a movie together.” Regina answered.

“K!” Henry said, jumping up. “Emma, you pick the movie!” He said, running up the stairs.

“It’s a good thing I brought my copy of my favorite movie with me.” Emma said, stealing a piece of candy from Henry’s bag, standing up and heading towards the stairs. “See you in a few.” She said to Regina when they reached the door to the guest room.

A little while later, the three were snuggled up on the couch in the den, Henry in the middle, a fire crackling in the fireplace, as the opening credits of The Nightmare Before Christmas began playing. Before Jack Skellington could report back to the citizens of Halloween Town what he had seen in the mysterious Christmas Town, all three were sound asleep, Henry drooling slightly on Regina’s arm. 

Waking with a start a few hours later, as Henry shifted slightly and elbowed her in the chest, Regina groaned quietly with irritation, having been woken suddenly from a wonderful dream, she glanced over at the scene before her. The fire was reduced to lightly glowing embers, and the tv long since turned off from inactivity. Henry had sprawled out between the two woman, and at some point Emma had gravitated closer to Regina. _“I could get used to this.”_ She thought as she gently shook Emma awake.

“WHat?! Huh?” She asked, confused, jumping slightly. “What time is it?”

“Late. We all fell asleep.” Regina said, trying to move her sleeping son to wake him up. 

“Don’t wake him. He’s had such an exciting day. I’ll carry him upstairs.” Emma said, situating herself as she easily scooped Henry up and over her shoulder, being far too big to carry like a child. Regina quickly turned everything off and closed the grate over the fireplace before they retreated upstairs for the night. Emma laid Henry gently into his bed and covered him up with his blanket.

“Goodnight Kid!” She whispered, as she gently ruffled his hair, before quietly exiting his room. “Night Regina.” She said, hugging Regina tightly.

“Uh yes, goodnight Emma.” Regina said, hugging back before Emma turned around and entered the guest room.

_“I missed my chance.”_ Regina thought. _“She’ll leave tomorrow and I wont have a moment to tell her.”_ She frowned, as she closed the door to her room, slipping into bed. _“Maybe I can go back to the dream.”_ She continued to think as he eyes began to close.

**_< ~**~>_ **

The next morning, Regina woke up earlier than usual, having tossed and turned most of the night, unable to enter into a deep sleep. She tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen, stopping to pick up the morning paper from the front porch, and began to brew a pot of coffee, hoping to enjoy a cup before Henry and Emma woke up to start breakfast. As she poured her coffee and settled down to begin reading the paper, she heard footsteps padding towards the door, too light to be Henry’s.

“Hey.” Emma said, as she walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning Emma. I didn’t expect you to be up so early. There’s fresh coffee. I left a mug out for you.” Regina said, pointing to the coffee maker on the counter.

“Thanks.” Emma said, shuffling over towards the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup of coffee, before settling down at the table with Regina, still slightly half asleep.

“Are you feeling alright?” Regina asked, looking over at Emma, who looked a little green.

“Yeah. I think I ate too much candy last night.” Emma laughed. “I also had trouble sleeping last night. Couldn’t quite fall asleep for more than a little while at a time.” Emma admits, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I hope you learned your lesson and will think twice about indulging in so much sugar in the future.” Regina said, chuckling.

“I sure did.” Emma smiled, her eyes shining, even while still half asleep. They sat in silence for a few moments, Regina attempting to focus on the newspaper while Emma stared off into space, waiting for the coffee to wake her up. _“This is it. This is my moment!”_ Regina thought, putting her newspaper down and turning towards Emma.

“Emma, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about, while we have a few moments before Henry gets up.” Regina said, locking eyes with Emma.

“What’s up Regina?” Emma said, suddenly looking a little worried.

“Well first, I want to say, that Henry is really enjoying his time spent with you.” Regina said, trying to build the courage to tell Emma how she feels.

“I’m really enjoying spending time with him as well. I really am so incredibly grateful to you for allowing me this opportunity to get to know him.” Emma says, still looking a little worried.

“And…I would also like to say that, I have also enjoy our time spent together. As well as our time spent conversing over the phone.” Regina continues, trying hard to make eye contact, finding it hard to keep from looking down.

“I DEFINITELY have enjoyed our time together as well.” Emma said.

“I…uh…I know you’ve said in past that you have a hard time opening up to people. And I…too…feel that I have a tough time telling people how I feel…but…I ….I promised Henry that I…would…”Regina started to say, when suddenly the kitchen door blew open and Henry came rushing in.

“Good MORNING! Can I have candy for breakfast?” He asked, startling Regina out of her train of thought.

“Under no circumstances are you to EVER eat candy for breakfast!” Regina scolded, turning towards Henry, the moment gone.

“Well, wait a second. What about chocolate chip pancakes?” Emma said, poking fun at the conversation.

“I stand corrected. Under no circumstances are you to eat candy for breakfast, with the exception of chocolate chip pancakes.” Regina chuckles, turning back to her coffee. “What is your second choice for breakfast, other than candy?” Regina asks.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to Granny’s for a big breakfast. And then maybe have an early dinner so Emma can have dinner with us before she has to go back to Boston.” Henry said.

“You’ve thought this out, haven’t you, Kid.” Emma laughed.

“Yeah, I was thinking about it for a while before I got up.” Henry giggled.

“Well I’m down if your Mom is.” Emma said, looking over at Regina.

“That sounds like an excellent plan. Let Emma and I finish our coffee and then we’ll get ready to go.” Regina said, hoping Henry would get the hint and leave them alone for a few more minutes. But he sat down next to Emma and started talking about comic books, while Emma sipped her coffee. As she watched the two of them geeking out about superheroes, she couldn’t be mad at the lack of privacy. 

“Hey, you were in the middle of saying something when Henry came in. Did you want to finish talking before we go?” Emma said, stopping her before they walked upstairs to get ready.

“Oh…that’s ok. It’s not important. It can wait for another time.” Regina said, clearly losing her nerve from before.

“Ok. Well I’m here when you’re ready.” Emma said, following Regina upstairs.

The rest of the day was spend together, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas without falling asleep, eating an appropriate amount of candy. Emma even helped Regina make Sunday dinner, proving she really didn’t know much about cooking. But before long, it was 8 o’clock and Emma really did need to get on the road to return to Boston, having pushed the departure time back a few hours after Henry pleaded with her to stay just a little longer. 

“Ok, Kid. I really do have to get going. I have to work tomorrow. I wish I could stay longer, but I really do need to go.” Emma said, hugging Henry. “I’ll call you guys either tomorrow or Tuesday and we’ll plan another weekend. Maybe you guys can take another trip to Boston. I’m sure Tony would love to feed us again.” Emma laughed, ruffling Henry’s hair.

“Yeah. That sounds good. Can we, Mom?” Henry asked.

“We’ll discuss things later. Right now it’s getting late, and Emma needs to get going, and you need to take a shower before bed.”

“Ok. Bye Emma.” Henry said, giving her another hug, before running upstairs to get ready to take a shower.

“Hey, you sure there wasn’t anything you wanted to talk about?” Emma said, once Henry was out of earshot?

“Oh, no it’s fine, Emma. It can wait for another time.” Regina said.

“Ok. Well I better get going.” Emma said, a disappointment in her voice. “Bye Regina.”

“Goodbye Emma” Regina said, taking the blonde into a tight hug. A hug that lingered. “Please call me when you get home. Drive safe.”

“I will. Have a good night.” Emma said, putting on her jacket and picking up her duffle off the floor, fishing her keys out of her pocket. She hesitated for a moment before turning towards the door, opening it slowly, stopping dead in her tracks.

“Uh…Regina?” Emma said, shocked.

“Emma? What the matter?” Regina said, walking towards the door.

“I don’t think I’m going back to Boston tonight.” She said, in shock.

“What? What’s the matter?” Regina said, as Emma opened the door wider, revealing the whiteout conditions of a freak blizzard, white snow swirling. Emma’s Yellow Bug was already partially buried in a pile of snow.

“What?? Where did that come from?” Regina said, just as shocked as Emma was. 

“Well, weather can be a fickle fickle thing.” Emma laughed, turning towards Regina. “I guess Henry is getting his wish after all.”Emma laughed again, motioning for Regina to step back and close the door, snow already accumulating in the hallway.

“MOM! Did you look outside?” Henry asked, running down the stairs.

“Yeah, we just saw it as Emma was trying to leave.” Regina explained.

“Looks like I’m staying another night after all.” Emma said, causing Henry to jump up and down with excitement.

“But you still need to take a shower and go to bed. You still have school in the morning. We can not assume this will continue until tomorrow morning.” Regina explained, turning Henry around and sending him back upstairs to the shower. “I think this calls for another bottle of wine after Henry goes to bed.” Regina smiles, her eyes sparkling. 

“That sounds wonderful!” Emma said, motioning that she was going to run upstairs to put her bag back in the guest room. When she made it back downstairs, Regina was in the living room, building a fire in the fireplace. Emma wandered over to the window to check the status of the sudden blizzard, which was still in full force. They stood in silence together, watching the snow swirling around as Henry came rushing downstairs, still excited to have Emma there for another night. 

“Time for bed, Henry.” Regina said.

“Aw come on, Mom. Look at it outside. I’m totally going to have a snow day tomorrow.” Henry whined.

“Henry Daniel Mills. Do as I say. If you do, indeed, have a snow day tomorrow I will be sure to allow you to sleep in. But until that decision is made, we must treat tonight like a school night. Which means bedtime.” Regina scolded, in her Mayor Mills voice.

“Alright.” Henry pouted. “Night Mom.” He said, hugging Regina, who kissed his sweetly on the top of his head.

“Night Emma.” Henry said, hugging Emma goodnight.

“See you in the morning, Kid.” Emma said, sending Henry upstairs. 

“And now it’s time for our wine.” Regina smiled. “Get comfy on the couch, I’ll be right back.” Regina said, walking into the kitchen. Emma sat down and pulled the blanket over her legs as she heard the sound of the cork popping out of the wine bottle, followed shortly by the sound of Regina’s footsteps come closer and closer. Regina settled on the couch and poured two full glasses of wine, before sitting back and allowing Emma to drape the blanket over her legs as well. Their legs touched under the blanket, causing a wave of electricity to flow between them momentarily. They had stopped noticing these sudden charges when they touched. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine and watching the fire crackle nearby while the snow continued to assault the world outside. Regina took one last gulp of wine, hoping the alcohol would provide her the courage she desperatly needed at the moment, before taking a deep breath and turning towards Emma.

“Emma…” She said, barely over a whisper.

“hmm…” Emma answered, turning her attention to Regina.

“I think it’s a good time to finish our conversation from this morning.” She said.

“Sure! What’s up Regina? Is everything ok?” Emma asked, eyes suddenly wide, clearly worried again.

“Oh of course! Everything is fine dear.” Regina said, smiling.

“Ok good. I was starting to get worried.” Emma confessed. “What’s up?”

“Well. Like I started to say this morning. I…uhh…I also find it hard to open up to people. Which is probably why I haven’t been with anyone since Daniel, which was so very long ago.” Regina said, taking another sip of wine. “But I find that you and I seem to connect on a very different level, different than anyone else I’ve ever encountered before. Perhaps even on a different level than Daniel and I ever had.” Regina continued.

“I agree. I find it very easy to connect with you, Regina. Almost from the start.” Emma said, smiling.

“I promised Henry that I would tell you that I…uhhh….I…” Regina started stuttering, losing her courage.

“Tell me what, Regina? It’s ok. You can tell me anything.” Emma said, reaching out to squeeze the back of Regina’s hand for comfort.

“I…uhh….I have…Gosh, why is this so hard?” Regina said, finishing the wine in her glass. Without a second thought, Emma reached out to refill Regina’s glass and hand it back to her. 

“Here. Liquid courage always works for me.” Emma said, handing Regina her glass back. Taking one last gulp, Regina continued.

“Emma. I…I…I have feelings for you.” She sighed when she finally was about to get the words out. “Romantic feelings towards you.”

“Regina…I…I…” Emma started to say, trying to find the right words for the situation.

“It’s ok. I understand. You may not have the same feelings towards me as I do towards you, and that’s ok.” Regina started to say, disappointment already setting into her voice.

“Regina…” Emma started to say, before being interrupted by Regina.

“I hope this will not change things between you and Henry, as he very much enjoys his time with you…”

“Regina…” Emma tried again, a smile creeping across her face.

“And I know you and I have formed a friendship over the past few months, and I hope this will not sully what we have already established, but I understand if things are awkward for you now that I have expressed how I feel.” Regina continued, not focusing on Emma.

“Regina. Stop Talking!” Emma finally said, putting her finger across Regina’s lips to stop her ranting.

“Huh?” Regina said, finally looking at Emma, who had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

“Regina.” Emma said, grabbing Regina’s hands gently. “I feel the exact same way.” Emma smiled.

“Really? You do? Really?” Regina said, in delighted shock.

“I really do. I would say it was from the moment I met you, but I think it might have been before. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen when you sent me the picture of you and Henry before we met for the first time.” Emma confessed, as she reached over to wipe the stray tear from Regina’s cheek that began to fell.

“Really” Regina said, unable to fully form sentences.

“Really really!” Emma said, cupping Regina’s face. “Come here!” She said, as she moved closer to Regina. Their hearts began to beat together as one, as they closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss. It felt like lightning and thunder shot through them the moment their lips touched. It felt like the earth beneath them started to shake and it almost seemed like the lights dimmed in the moments they shared the kiss.

That was the moment their lives changed forever.

**_< ~**~>_ **

Time seemed to stand still as the two embraced and shared their kiss. A kiss that was so gentle yet so passionate it caused an explosion of energy to shoot out around them. Little did they know, the world around them was changing, rapidly, and it wasn’t until Regina lips were suddenly ripped from her’s that Emma knew anything had changed. 

First, the sudden blizzard that prevented Emma from returning to Boston suddenly disappeared, along with it any proof that it existed at all.

Second, quiet moonlight that was streaming though the window, illuminating the room was immediately replaced with the bright midday sunlight.

Third, a looming purple cloud of smoke began to roll in, covering everything in it wake, and was headed straight for the Mayor’s Manor.

“No! No! No! No! NO!” Regina started screaming, as she ran over to the window to observe the sudden changes in the town. “NO NO NO NO!”

“Regina! What’s the matter??!??! What’s happening?” Emma said, trying to make sense of the world around her.

“Emma, listen to me, please! Go get Henry! Bring him downstairs. NOW!” She said, as the cloud of smoke could start to be seen over the horizon.

“But…” Emma started to say.

“NOW EMMA! PLEASE!!! And both of you, put on your shoes. And your jacket. And grab your cell phone.” Regina started to rattle as she ran full speed out of the room. Emma started to run up the stairs when she almost collided with Henry, who was rushing towards her.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked, looking just as scared as Emma was.

“I don’t know. You Mother said to come downstairs and put on our coats and shoes” Emma said, pulling him down the stairs, and throwing his shoes at him and she checked to make sure her phone was safely in her pocket, before throwing her shoes and coat on. Henry was pulling his coat on as Regina came running back into the room, with an old satchel in her hand, which she immediately threw across Emma’s body to secure it in place.

“What the?” Emma started to ask, but stopped when she saw the look in Regina’s eyes.

“Take this! Read it! It’ll explain everything.” Regina started to say, as she looked out the window at the approaching cloud. “Every story in this book is true. It’s all real. Read it!” 

“Mom? You’re scaring me.” Henry whispered.

“Emma. This is your story too. This is where you came from. The baby in this book is you. This is you!” Regina said, grabbing Emma by the shoulders to ensure she understood what she was saying.

“Regina! What the hell is going on?” Emma asked, scared.

“You two have to stay together! You have to protect each other! Keep each other safe!” Regina says, looking back and forth from Henry to Emma. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t know where you’ll go. Where we’ll go. But you have to promise me. No matter what happens, you’ll stay together. You’ll keep each other safe!” Regina said.

“Ok Regina.” Emma said.

“SAY IT!!!” Regina screamed, as the cloud quickly approached the front walkway.

“I PROMISE!” Emma and Henry said together.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but remember, I love you both, very much!” Regina said, kissing Henry on his forehead. “I Love you both so very very much. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens, remember that I love you, and I always will!” Regina said, stealing one last kiss from Emma. Regina held Emma and Henry tightly in her arms, shielding them with her body, as every window in the house shattered, and the purple cloud of smoke entered the room, engulfing them completely. The last thing Emma heard was the sound of Regina screaming.

The world suddenly went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!! Did I forget to mention the curse??? ::insert Evil Queen laugh:: I really hope you guys are enjoying this journey. It's about to get really interesting!!! Let me know what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for dropping a cliffhanger on you and then disappearing for a day. I didn't get a chance to upload yesterday. Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!!! :D

**Chapter 6**

Her head was pounding. If she didn’t know any better, it felt like someone had literally hit her in the head with a sledgehammer. She had never felt a headache like this in her life. She was pretty sure she might be dying.

“Ughhhh” Emma grumbled, reaching up to make sure her head was still attached to her body. “I’m never drinking again.” 

“You’re not drunk, Emma” a familiar voice uttered next to her. Her eyes shot open when she recognized the voice.

“Henry?” She asked, finally opening her eyes, sitting straight up suddenly, when she saw where they were. 

“What the…Where are we???” She said, scanning the world around her. Gone was Storybrooke and the Mayor’s Manor. Instead they found themselves laying in the dirt in the middle of some unknown forest, birds and wildlife rustling around them. “What happened?”

“I…I…I don’t know.” Henry started to cry. “I woke up here a few minutes ago just like you.” Henry sniffled.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Emma asked, focusing on the upset Henry.

“We were standing in the hallway. Mom was saying weird things. Then she hugged us and everything got really loud. OH MY GOD! MOM!!! Where’s my Mom?” He asked, crying hysterically.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, Kid. I’m here. We’re ok. We’re together, that’s what matters. We’ll find your Mom. She seems to have known what was happening. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” She asked, pulling the child into her arms.

“I’m ok.” He said meekly, once he stopped crying. “My head hurt a lot when I woke up, but it’s going away now.” He said, still clutching onto Emma.

“Ok good. Let’s take a few more minutes to get our bearings, then we’ll go try to find your Mom. Ok?” Emma said, stroking the back of his head. They sat together for a few minutes while they both processed what just happened. 

After walking a few minutes through the forest, they stumbled upon what looked like a trail. They followed it for what seemed like twenty minutes, saying very little to each other, still trying to figure out what was going on, when they started to hear voices up ahead. Picking up the pace, they discovered a clearing that held what looked like a little village. 

“Uhh…maybe we stumbled upon a movie set or something.” Emma said. “This place looks like it’s straight out of Renaissance Faire.” Emma laughed, causing Henry to giggle as well, lightening the mood between them. They slowly approached the village, busy with people carrying about their days, as if this was just a normal day.

“EMMA! LOOK!” Henry said, pointing to a young lady, sweeping the front of what looks like a small tavern. “It’s Ruby!”

“Oh yeah, that does look like Ruby.” Emma said, recognizing the young woman who works at the local diner. “She really goes all out for this Renaissance Faire thing.” Emma laughed, sighing with relief at the friendly face. They hurried over to the woman, who seems startled when they approached.

“Uh. Hi. Can I help you guys?” She said, looking slightly frightened as she looked them up and down.

“Ruby, it’s Emma. Henry and Regina’s friend. I just saw you this morning for breakfast. Or maybe it was yesterday morning. What day is it?” Emma chuckled.

“Ruby? Who’s Ruby? Who are you?” Ruby said, growing increasingly concerned.

“Ruby, it’s me, Henry. You’ve known me my entire life. Stop joking, we’ve had a really weird day so far.” Henry said.

“I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Ruby said, starting to back away.

“Ruby, come one, stop messing around. We need to find my Mom.” Henry said.

“Why do you keep calling me Ruby? I think you have me confused with someone else.” Ruby says, trying to back away.

“What do you mean? Ruby, it’s your name.” Henry said, taking a step forward.

“Ruby, let’s drop this act for a second. Have you seen Regina? It’s kinda important that we find her.” Emma said.

“Please just leave me alone. And stop calling me Ruby. My name isn’t Ruby. I don’t know who Ruby, or Regina or you are. Please just leave. I don’t want any trouble.” Ruby says, trying to leave. As if on cue, Granny come around the corner.

“Is there a problem child?” She asks, seeing Ruby scared.

“Granny! It’s me. Henry. We’re looking for my Mom. Have you seen her?” Henry asks.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” She asks.

“Come on guys. Drop the act for a second. We’re looking for Regina. Have you seen her?” Emma said, starting to get frustrated with the duo.

“I’m sorry dear, never heard of anyone around here with that name.” Granny replied. “Now, I think it’s best if you take your leave.” She says, motioning for them to leave.

“Ok seriously guys, what’s going on? You know us.” Emma says, frustrated.

“We’ve never seen you before today.” Granny says, taking charge.

“They keep calling me Ruby. I don’t know who Ruby is.” Ruby says.

“You’re Ruby, silly.” Henry says.

“No. My name is Red. I don’t know anyone named Ruby.” She says.

“Wait. You really don’t know who we are? Who Henry is? Who Regina is?” Emma asks.

“No, I’m sorry. I think you may have us mistaken for someone else.” Ruby/Red says.

“But Ruby…”Henry starts to say, when Emma quickly nudges him.

“You know what, you’re right. I think we have you mistaken for someone else. I think we’re in the wrong village. I’m sorry for the mix up. Have a great day.” Emma says, backing away from the women, tugging at Henry to follow suite. 

They walk quickly away from the village, looking back occasionally to make sure no one was following them. They walked in silence until they reached the same place off the path that they had started.

“Ok. What in the actual hell was that?” Emma asked, once they finally returned to their starting point.

“I don’t know.” Henry said, starting to panic a little.

“Ok. Ok. Ok…” Emma said, pausing to think of a plan. “Ok. This is what we’re going to do. There’s a cave over there. I think you should wait in there, and I’m going to take a look around, try to see what’s up.” Emma said, pointing towards the small cave off to the side.

“Ok. That sounds ok.” Henry said, calming down a little, realizing Emma was taking the lead. “Wait. What about that book my Mom gave you? Do you still have it?” Henry asked, as he sat down inside the cave.

“Oh yeah. Good idea Kid. Why don’t you try to see if you can figure out what this is and let me know what you think when I get back.” Emma said, handing Henry the satchel that contained the mysterious book that Regina threw at her moments before everything changed. “Ok. I’ll be right back. I’ll try to stay within earshot. If you need anything scream really loud.” Emma said, before she started walking away.

Emma wandered around the forest for a while, trying to make sense of what happened.

“Ok, Swan. Let’s go over what we remember. Regina and I were sitting in the living room, drinking wine, and it was snowing pretty bad out. Then all of a sudden, she jumped up, the snow was gone and it was suddenly light out, like it was suddenly afternoon. She told me to grab Henry, she screamed something about the book and how it’s all real. Then there was screaming. Oh God! The sound of Regina screaming. Then it all went black, and we woke up in some unknown forest and Ruby and Granny don’t remember us. Also Ruby’s name is Red now.” Emma said out loud. “None of this makes any sort of sense.” She sighed, starting to pick up wood to build a fire, only to remember she doesn’t know how to make a fire without a lighter. 

“My PHONE!” She suddenly remembered, patting her pockets to make sure it was still there. “Why the hell didn’t I think of that first. DUH! Call Regina! She’s probably tried to call me dozens of times and is worried sick!” She said, pulling the phone from her pocket and turning the screen on, only to be faced with a no service notification and zero missed calls from Regina. “Perfect! Even if we wanted to, there’s no service out here. Way to go, technology.” She stumbled around for a little while, realized this was going nowhere, and started back to the cave where she left Henry. _“Hopefully the kid figured out what’s going on.”_ She thought to herself as she approached the opening where she saw Henry seated, looking through the book.

“Hey Kid, I came up empty. Any luck with the book?” Emma asked, sitting opposite Henry.

“Tons actually! I think I figured it all out. But…you might think I’m crazy, so hear me out!” Henry said.

“Try me kid. What’s this book?” Emma asked.

“It’s a book of Fairy Tales. I found it a few years ago in my Mom’s desk, buried under papers, next to my adoption folder. I would sneak downstairs when my Mom was sleeping sometimes to read it. I never understood why she would keep a book of Fairy Tales secret. Until now.” Henry said, showing Emma the cover of the book with the words “Once Upon a Time” scrolled over the cover in gold lettering.

“Fairy tales? How does that help us?” Emma asked, confusion washing over her face.

“I said hear me out. I think we’re in a place called ‘The Enchanted Forest’” Henry started.

“The Enchanted What?” Emma asked.

“Forest.” Henry continued. “I think everyone in Storybrooke, with the exception of you and I, are all characters in this storybook. I think they were all sent to Storybrooke after The Evil Queen cursed them with something called The Dark Curse to rob them of their Happy Endings, because of a grudge she had on Snow White.” Henry continued, watching Emma’s face closely.

“Did you hit your head while I was gone?” Emma asked, with a chuckle.

“No. Listen. Who does this look like?” Henry asked, showing Emma an illustration from the book of a young woman with long black hair, wearing a long, heavy red cloak.

“I mean, it kinda looks like Ruby actually.” Emma said, looking at the picture. “Who’s it supposed to be?”

“That’s Little Red Riding Hood. Except in this story, her name is Red.” Henry said, Emma perking up. “And in this story, Little Red Riding Hood’s Granny doesn’t get eaten by the wolf. In this story, Red IS the wolf, and her Granny protects her and everyone from the wolf side of her by making her wear a magical red cloak that stops the wolf from taking over during the full moon, also called ‘Wolf’s Time’” Henry continued.

“Well. That does kinda explain why Ruby has to work all the early shifts so she can’t go out at night.” Emma laughed.

“I’m serious Emma.” Henry said, not joking.

“Ok, but don’t you think if Red/Ruby whatever her name is was a wolf, she would know it?” Emma asked, still thinking Henry is confused.

“Not if they all lost their memories.” Henry continued.

“Really? You’re going with that?” Emma chuckled.

“Yes. I think when The Dark Curse sent everyone to Storybrooke, it took their memories of who they were and gave them new personalities. That way they can’t remember the people they love.” Henry went on.

“Ok. Let’s say for arguments sake you’re right. Your Mom also said I was in this book too. And I’m not from Storybrooke. Never been there until recently. And I’m definitely NOT a Fairy Tale character.” Emma said.

“But you are in the book.” Henry said, flipping to the end of the book to show Emma an illustration of a baby wrapped in a blanket.

“Who’s that supposed to be?” Emma asked, taking a silent note at the name embroidered on the blanket.

“This is Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was sent through a magical wardrobe by her parents right after she was born, moments before The Dark Curse was cast, and sent to a world without magic, so that in twenty-eight years, she would fulfill her destiny to find everyone and break The Curse. She’s called the Savior because she’s destined to save everyone.” Henry explained.

“No pressure.” Emma laughed.

“This is you, Emma.” 

“No, Kid. That can’t be me. I wasn’t sent anywhere. My parents threw me away. That’s it. I’m no one. I’m certainly not The Savior.” Emma said, trying to close the book.

“Think about it. You were found, abandoned in the woods, with no birth certificate, right? And there was no record of you or your parents anywhere, right? Maybe you weren’t abandoned at all, but maybe that was where the wardrobe left you. That would explain it. And it also means you weren’t abandoned. You were sent here to give you your best chance. Like you did for me.” Henry explained, giving Emma a moment for everything to set in. “How old are you, Emma?” Henry asks, as he watches Emma’s face grow serious.

“Twenty-eight.” She whispered.

“You know I’m right.” Henry said.

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Lets say you are. That means I’m supposed to break some curse?” Emma says, trying so hard to understand.

“No. I think you already broke it. That’s why we’re back in The Enchanted Forest.” Henry said.

“But how? I didn’t do anything. I was just having wine with your Mom when everything went to shit. How does one break The Dark Curse?” Emma asked.

“True Love’s Kiss. It’s the only magic powerful enough to break ANY curse. Even in a world without magic.” Henry explained, and Emma face suddenly went ghost white.

“Oh my god, Henry. Your Mom and I…right before everything…”Emma started to say.

“You kissed, didn’t you?” Henry asked, smiling.

“Yeah, we did.” Emma nodded, a look of shock flashed over her face. “But wait, if The Curse was broken, then why didn’t Ruby remember you?” Emma asked, clearly beginning to believe.

“I think when it brought everyone in Storybrooke back to The Enchanted Forest, instead of forgetting who they were in The Enchanted Forest, it made them forget who they were in Storybrooke.” Henry said.

“So, like a second curse?” Emma asked.

“I think so. I think once the second curse is broken, they’ll remember everything.” Henry said.

“Ok, so we just do the same thing we did before. I find your Mom and kiss her. Who is she here?” Emma asked.

“That’s where things get a little tricky.” Henry said, opening the book to another illustration, turning it towards Emma. “Here, she’s The Evil Queen.”

“Whoa! Kid! That’s totally your Mom!” Emma said, her jaw dropping, as she looked at the illustration of The Evil Queen, seated proudly on a horse, in the middle of a particularly evil laugh. “That does present a bit of a problem, especially since she doesn’t remember me. I can’t just walk up to The Evil Queen and kiss her.”

“Yeah. She would probably snap your neck before you even got within ten feet of her.” Henry said, noticing the confused look was back on Emma’s face. “My Mom is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the realm. Did I forget to mention that?” 

“Yeah, that’s a pretty important piece of knowledge. Anything else I should know about her that you _forgot_ to mention?” Emma asked.

“Not that I can think of.” Henry laughed a little.

“Ok. So we know what we have to do. But where do we start? How do I get close enough to Regina to allow her to let me kiss her?” Emma asked, back to being confused.

“This is about as far as I got.” Henry said.

“Ok. Let’s think. You said she holds a grudge against Snow White, right?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. Something about Snow White being the cause of her fiancé dying.” Henry said, flipping through the pages of the book.

“Her fiancé…Daniel?” Emma asked, shocked.

“Yeah. How did you know that?” Henry asked.

“Your Mom told me she was engaged briefly…to a man named Daniel…who died suddenly in her arms. You’re named after him.” She said, as Henry turned to another illustration of a young Regina, crying over the body of a young man. 

“Whoa!” Henry said.

“Yeah.” Emma said, as they both looked at the picture for a few moments. “So, Snow White must know The Evil Queen well then?” Emma asked finally.

“Yeah I would say so. The Evil Queen is Snow White’s Stepmother.” Henry answered, face suddenly twisted in thought. “So wait. If my Mom is Snow White’s Stepmom…that means she’s really my…” Henry started to say.

“NOPE! I know what you’re thinking because I thought it too. Let’s not dive into our messed up family tree just yet. We have more important things to think about right now.” Emma said, shaking her head.

“Ugh you’re right!” Henry said, sticking out his tongue. “Ok. So what’s the plan?” He asked.

“Well…I think it’s time to meet my Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you guys thing! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Here's chapter 7!!! Can Snow help our duo? Let's see!!!! :D

**Chapter 7**

“YES! Let’s go!” Henry said, excitedly, jumping up.

“Whoa Whoa wait a minute there skippy.” Emma said, pulling Henry back down. “We don’t even know how to find her. And it’s not like we can just plug her home address into the GPS. We don’t know how to find her.” Emma said.

“Well, she has to be somewhat close. Snow White and Red are best friends. I bet she knows where she is.” Henry said.

“Yeah. But let’s be serious. After this morning, I doubt Ruby/Red whatever will be willing to speak to us, let alone send a bunch of crazy people off to find her best friend.” Emma said.

“True. It might take a little persuading to get her to give us Snow’s location. But it’s worth a shot. What other choice do we have at this point?” Henry asked.

“Yeah, good point. Ok, so back to the village we go.” Emma said, standing up. “Oh wait. Who is she?” Emma asked.

“Who?” 

“Who is Snow White? In Storybrooke? You said everyone here was someone back in Storybrooke.”

“Oh.” Henry said, quickly flipping to another page in the book, showing Emma. “My teacher, Miss Blanchard.”

“Whoa. Yeah. That’s totally Mary Margaret.” Emma said. “And to think, you were sitting in your Grandmother’s classroom all this time, and had no idea” Emma chuckled, as Henry put the book back in the bag and started walking back to the village. 

It didn’t take them long to spot Red once they made it back to the village.

“Hey, Red. HI.” Emma said, in a soothing voice as the approached the woman.

“It’s you again! Please! I don’t want any trouble.” Red said, backing up.

“No, no it’s ok. I’m sorry about this morning. I think we might have hit our heads, we were confused. We are so very sorry about that.” Emma explained, while Henry nodded his head swiftly behind her. 

“It’s…it’s ok. We all make mistakes.” Red said, moving closer to Emma.

“Thanks for being so understanding.” Emma said, hesitating. “I…uh…I know we got off on a wrong foot earlier. But we actually came back to see if you could help us. We’re looking for Snow White, and we hear you and her are close.” Emma explained.

“What do you want with Snow?” Red asked, suspiciously.

“We’re looking for his Mother, Regina, and we think Snow White may know how to find her.” Emma explained. Ruby thought about this for a moment, then smiled.

“Sure, but first, come in. You guys must be starving. Let me get you something to eat and I’ll draw you a map to Snow’s castle.” Red said, motioning for them to follow her inside the tavern.

“CASTLE?!?!” Emma mouthed to Henry, both smiling like kids.

A little while later, they were sitting at a table, eating a plate of mystery meat with gravy, mashed potatoes and chunks of bread that still felt warm, as Red was explaining how to get to Snow White’s castle, which Henry was right about, it was only a few miles away from the village. After thanking Red for her help and hospitality, the two started their hike to find Snow White.

“We probably should have gotten some horses before we left Red’s village.” Henry complained, after only thirty minutes of walking.

“Do YOU know how to ride a horse?” Emma asked.

“No.” Henry answered.

“Yeah me neither” Emma chuckled.

“Ok. Well then we probably should have picked up some new clothes though. I’m sure I look really silly walking around in flannel pajamas. At least you have jeans on.” Henry pointed out.

“HAHA yeah, that’s true. No wonder Red looked at us like we have twelve heads” Emma laughed. “I’m glad your mom made us put on our shoes though!”

“All things considered, I am glad of that too!!” Henry laughed, dragging his feet.

“You want to take a break?” Emma asked, nodding towards a fallen tree by the side of what they now realize is a road.

“Yes, please!” Henry said, traipsing over and flopping down. “We probably should have brought some water too.” Henry said.

“Where were these suggestions when we were leaving?” She asked, nudging Henry.

“I guess I was too excited to meet my Grandparents to think of them.” Henry confessed.

“Me too, Kid.” Emma said, ruffling Henry’s hair. “Wait. You said Grandparents, plural. You think my Dad’s going to be there too?” 

“DUH! Of course. He’s Snow White’s husband!” Henry said.

“So who was my Dad in Storybrooke?” Emma asked, as Henry pulled out the book.

“He was called John Doe, because he was in a coma in the hospital for twenty-eight years. No one knew who he was.” Henry said, showing Emma a picture of a handsome young man, dressed in fancy clothes. “But here, his name is David, but Snow White calls him Charming”

“Why was he in a coma?” Emma asked.

“Right after he put you in the wardrobe, he was struck down by one of The Evil Queen’s guards. He was unconscious when The Curse hit so he stayed unconscious for twenty-eight years in Storybrooke. Miss Blanchard used to volunteer at the hospital and would sit with him for hours at a time.” Henry said.

“Do you think they actually did remember a little from their lives here?” Emma asked.

“I think so. How else would you explain why Granny never let Ruby go out at night, or that my Mom remembered Daniel and named me after him.” Henry said.

“So maybe, if they remembered the big important things about The Enchanted Forest, in Storybrooke, then maybe they will remember the big important things about Storybooke, in The Enchanted Forest.” Emma said. “Maybe your Mom will remember me after all.”

“Let’s hope so. Because if she doesn’t, I REALLY don’t know how you’re ever going to get close enough to allow you to kiss her.” Henry said.

“Well. Let’s hope Snow White can shed some light on that.” Emma said. “Let’s go before it gets dark. I really don’t want to find out what lives in these woods at night.” Emma said, getting up to go.

They walked for another two hours before they came upon the castle gates. It seemed warm, inviting, happy, with wild flowers growing along the edges and ivy growing up the walls. As they approached the gate, a guard came out of nowhere, sword drawn, stopping them dead in their tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The guard asked, startling Emma and Henry, causing them to raise their hands automatically.

“Uh…we come in peace?” Emma said, still not sure what to say.

“What business do you have with the Prince and Princess?” He asked, stepping closer, sword pointed at Emma’s throat.

“We need to speak to Snow White. It’s urgent.” Emma said, hands still in the air.

“Is she expecting you?” He asked.

“No. She uhh…doesn’t know us. But it is very important we speak to her. We desperatly need her help.” Emma said, pleading with the guard.

“Follow me.” The guard said, sheathing his sword, motioning to someone off to the side to open the gate. “Eddie, take over watch. I need to escort these two to see the Princess.” He said as they crossed into the castle walls, the gate closing quickly behind them. They followed the guard down paved streets, through what looked like a flea market in the middle of a square and up to the doors of the castle. He led them through the decorated corridors and through a large set of double doors into a large room with a large round table in the center. 

“Wait here. I’ll see if the Princess can see you.” He said, walking through a door in the back of the room.

“HOLY SHIT!” Emma said. “This place is HUGE!!!” Henry nodded, eyes wide, as he looked around the room. A few moments later, the same door the guard had exited from opened. The woman, who up until yesterday Emma and Henry had know as Mary Margaret Blanchard, mild mannered fourth grade teacher, entered. She was dressed all in white, with her long black hair cascading down the back, a sword strapped to her left hip. _“I know where I get my long curly hair from.”_ Emma thought. The woman in front of her was Snow White. _“Hey Mom.”_ Emma thought as she watched Snow White make her way across the room towards them. A few moments later, before anyone had a chance to speak, the door opened once again, and in entered a young man Emma had never met, but looked exactly as he had in the illustration from Henry’s book. _“Hey Dad.”_ Emma thought as Snow White opened her mouth to greet the strangers.

“I am Snow White. Welcome.” Snow said, extending her hand towards Emma, unafraid of the woman and child dressed in strange clothes.

“I’m Emma.” Emma smiled, shaking Snow’s hand, waiting for a reaction from Snow. Snow’s face remained serious. “EM-MA” she said again.

“Yes, I heard you.” Snow replied, causing Emma to frown. “And you are?”

“I’m Henry.” Henry said, shaking Snow’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now, my guard said you wish to speak to me. What is it I can help you with?” Snow asked.

“Yes. But before we go any further, I think you need to know who I am.” Emma said, looking at Henry for validation that she should proceed.

“Yes, you said your name is Emma.” Snow said.

“Yeah. Well. I’m not just any ordinary person named Emma…” Emma said, pausing. “I’m your daughter.” Snow was silent for a few moments before swiftly pulling out her sword, rushing towards Emma, once again finding herself with a sword pointed towards her throat.

“WHO SENT YOU?? DID THE EVIL QUEEN TELL YOU TO SAY THAT?” Snow screamed.

“What is with this place and and swords at my throat?” Emma said, backing away, hands shooting up in the air. “Please just listen. Twenty-eight years ago, you placed your new-born baby in a wardrobe and sent her to a world without magic, so that she could eventually find you again and break The Dark Curse.” Emma explained.

“That is _almost_ correct.” Snow said, not flinching. “The Evil Queen was not successful in casting The Dark Curse. And went sent our daughter away only days ago, not years.” Snow said.

“No, you’re wrong.” Henry said. “The Curse did happen. It took you to a placed called Storybrooke where you lived for twenty-eight years as someone else. Your name was Mary Margaret Blanchard, and you were my teacher.” Henry said, trying to convince Snow of the events of the previous twenty-eight years.

“It’s true.” Emma said nodding.

“Emma broke The Dark Curse by kissing my Mom, and it brought everyone back to The Enchanted Forest, but now you don’t remember Storybrooke.” Henry said.

“Well, isn’t that convenient.” Snow said, looking back at Charming behind her. “What do you think?” She asked him.

“Sounds a little suspicious.” Charming added. “But maybe we keep hearing them out.”

“Fine.” Snow said, lowering her sword. “What do you need my help with.” She asked, eliciting a sigh from Emma as the sword was no longer pointed at her.

“We need your help to find my Mom. We think if Emma kisses my Mom again, she’ll break the second curse, and everyone will remember their time in Storybrooke.” Henry explained.

“And who is your Mother?” Snow asked.

“In Storybrooke, her name was Regina Mills. But here she goes by a different name.” Henry started to say, sensing Emma’s hesitation, as she took a few steps away from Snow. “Here, she’s known as…The Evil Queen.” Henry said, causing Snow to reach for her sword again.

“NO PLEASE! No more swords, please!” Emma pleaded.

“Regina has no children. I should know.” Snow said, keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I know it sounds strange, but a lot has changed over the past twenty-eight years. She adopted me ten years ago.” Henry said, trying to convince Snow. 

“That woman doesn’t have a motherly bone in her body.” Snow growled. “She has done nothing but try to destroy me since I met her. I sent my daughter away for no reason because of her. I’m sorry, but there is no possible way Regina is your mother.” Snow said.

“You just don’t remember Storybrooke.” Henry said, trying to convince Snow.

“Listen, I know we sound like crazy people. But we can fix all of this, we just need to find Regina. Can you help us find her?” Emma said.

“Snow, they really seem to think Regina is his mother. Let’s at least tell them how to find her. Let them come to their own conclusion.” Charming said, with a slight laugh.

“And what if she kills them?” Snow asked.

“That’s a risk they seem willing to take” Charming said. “And think about it. If what they are saying turns out to be true, then we’ll have our daughter back!” Charming chuckling, clearly not believing anymore than Snow did.

“Fine. Suite yourself. I’ll provide you with a map to her castle. I’ll also provide you with some new clothes and weapons. You’re going to need them if you make it to Regina’s castle.” Snow said.

“Thank you. We really appreciate your help.” Emma said.

“You’re welcome.” Snow smiled, gesturing for Emma and Henry to have a seat at the table. “Have a seat. I’ll be back in a little while with your map and provisions.” Snow said, turning to follow Charming out the door in the back of the room.

“On second thought.” She said, turning around. “It’s going to be dark soon. You two should stay here tonight, get some rest and food, and start fresh in the morning. And you can tell me all about this town Storybrooke you claim I lived in for twenty-eight years.” Snow said, with a smile, that vaguely resembled Emma’s smile.

“Deal!” Emma smiled back, as Snow and Charming took their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! Let me know what you guys think!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! Chapter 8! Will they make it to Regina's?

**Chapter 8**

“Ok, Kid, let’s do this.” Emma said, the next morning, as she and Henry embarked upon their trek across the forest on their quest to find Regina. The previous evening had been Emma’s own brand of fairy tale, spending the time conversing with Snow White, Prince Charming and Henry. Although spending the evening in a castle, talking about curses and magic, had not been how Emma envisioned her first meeting with her parents.

“So, you totally met your parents. How does it feel?” Henry asked, as Emma checked the map that Snow had precisely drawn that would take them to Regina’s castle.

“It was ok, I guess.” Emma shrugged, adjusting the sword that was strapped to her hip.

“Just ok? When I met you, I almost peed my pants I was so excited. Give me more!” Henry said, nudging Emma’s side.

“I dunno. It’s weird.” Emma said, looking down. “I guess it was way different than I always imagined it would be.” Emma continued.

“Well, yeah! I can pretty much guarantee you never dreamed you would be in a magical realm, having dinner with Snow White and Prince Charming, who are also your parents.” Henry said.

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Emma laughed, kicking a rock on the ground. “I dunno. They didn’t believe us when we said who I was. It wasn’t the same as if they knew. We were just new friends having dinner.” Emma said, disappointed.

“Yeah. I can see that. But that just means when we break the second curse, you get to meet them all over again, and this time they’ll DEFINITELY know who you are!” Henry said, with a smile.

“Well aren’t we just Mister Positivity!” Emma chuckled. “Speaking of which, how the hell are we going to break this curse?” Emma asked.

“I have no idea. This is going to be tricky.” Henry said.

“How do I kiss a woman who could kill me without even touching me?” Emma signed. Henry shrugged. “You’re no help.” Emma laughed, as the sounds of horse hooves quickly approached from behind them. Before they realized there was anyone coming, a horse carrying a guard dressed in black came barreling full force towards the travelers, followed shortly by a black horse drawn carriage, with three more riders behind it. At the last moment, Emma shoved Henry off the road as the rider came to a sudden halt. Immediately dismounting from his horse, the rider approached Emma, swiftly punching her in the face, causing her to fall into a puddle.

“Seriously dude?” Emma said, picking herself up off the ground, wiping blood from the cut on her lip, as the black carriage came to a halt, angering the passenger inside. “What the fuck???” Emma screamed, loud enough for all to hear.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???” Screamed the woman inside the carriage, as the door swung open. The rider immediately ran to the door to assist the woman as she jumped out.

“That guy just came up and punched me in the…OH SHIT!” Emma said, jaw wide open, while she reached out for Henry.

“Is that anyway to speak to royalty, peasant?” The Evil Queen growled, anger filling her eyes. “On your knees!”

“R-Regina?” Emma stuttered, still in shock in seeing Regina dressed this way, with so much rage and anger in her eyes.

“That’s a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's _Your Majesty!_ Now, I believe I said, On Your KNEES!” The Evil Queen said, and with a flick of her wrist, Emma was pulled down by an unseen force, falling to her knees. “That’s what I thought.” The Evil Queen laughed. The tone of her voice was one that neither Henry nor Emma had ever heard come from Regina’s lips.

“Henry, kneel.” Emma said, with fear in her voice, when she realized The Evil Queen had suddenly noticed the young boy standing off to the side.

“Your name is Henry, you say?” The Evil Queen asked, her voice becoming slightly less abrasive, as Henry knelt down in the mud.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am named after my late Grandfather. He passed before I was born.” Henry explained, in an attempt to jog Regina’s memory of his identity.

“Henry, is a very strong name. Your Mother has good tastes.” The Evil Queen said, turning to return to the carriage, slamming the door. Taking the hint, the guard quickly re-mounted his horse and rode off, the carriage following quickly behind. Emma and Henry had their eyes fixed on the ground, missing the genuine smile on The Evil Queen’s face as she watched them pass by.

“I think I may have an idea on how to get closer to Regina.” Emma said, as she stood up once the carriage had passed.

“Yeah? What?” Henry asked, wiping the tears from his face as he stood up. Seeing this, Emma immediately pulled Henry into a hug, not needing to discuss their feelings from seeing the woman they both loved as the hateful Queen.

“I’m going to become a member of her guard. I’ll get close to her by protecting her.” Emma said.

“You think that’ll work?” Henry asked, hopeful.

“I saw the way she looked at you. I think a subconscious part of her remembered you. Maybe there’s a subconscious part that remembers me as well. By being her guard I’ll at least get close enough to her without her killing me. I have a feeling this will work.” Emma said, hugging Henry.

“I have a feeling too.” Henry said, sobbing slightly. “You really think she remembered me?” He asked, hopefully.

“I think so. Regina’s in there, I can feel it. We just have to make her remember.” Emma said, as they silently continued walking towards the castle.

**_< ~**~>_ **

They walked for another few hours, before they could see The Evil Queen’s castle on the horizon. It was black, metallic, sharp. It was cold and unwelcoming and it made a shiver run down Emma’s spine knowing the woman living inside looked like her Regina.

“Hey Kid, maybe we should talk a little about what happened on the road a few hours ago.” Emma said, sitting on a rock on the side of the road.

“Yeah, ok.” Henry said, staring at the cold castle up ahead.

“How are you doing with that? With seeing your Mom like that?” Emma said.

“I was scared, to be honest. She looked like my Mom, but I’ve never heard her speak like that. Even when she was mad at me, she never sounded like that.” Henry said, tears forming in his eyes.

“That woman in the carriage, the one who lives in that castle, she’s not your Mom.” Emma explained.

“But it was her, Emma. The old her, but it was her.” Henry said, crying. 

“Ok. True. But that was the person she _used_ to be. Not the woman she is now. Not the woman who raised you. Not the woman I fell in love with. We’re going to get her back. I promise.” She said, causing Henry to smile.

“You love my Mom?” He asked.

“Well, I mean, True Love’s Kiss kinda did all this right?” Emma winked, patting him on the shoulder.

“Ok Kid, lets go. It’s going to take some persuading to get The Queen to agree to let me join her guard. And the sooner we get going, the sooner we can break this curse and go back to normal.” She said, pulling Henry up and starting the walk towards the castle. 

Forty-five minutes later, they approached the gates of The Evil Queen’s castle, guarded by six guards, dressed in black, all six drawing their swords when Emma and Henry approached.

“What’s with this place and pointing swords at me?” Emma whispered as they both threw their hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

“State your business!” One of the guards screamed.

“I…uhh…I want to join the Queen’s Guard!” Emma said, struggling to sound strong.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA” the six guards burst into laughter. “You’re joking right?”

“Not even in the slightest.” Emma said, putting her hands on her hips in a sign of defiance.

“But you’re just a little girl!” They laughed.

“How do you think The Queen would feel if you called _Her_ just ‘a little girl’?” She said, causing them to stop laughing instantly.

“The Queen needs to approve all her guards. Let’s see what she says.” They laughed, grabbing Emma by the arm, dragging her through the gate. Henry struggled to keep up as the guards continued to drag Emma through the cold, damp castle, attempting to throw her to the ground when they entered what appeared to be The Queen’s personal drawing room. Seated at the vanity, was none other than The Evil Queen herself, her expression, hard and cold, reflecting in the mirror.

“Your Majesty.” The guard said, removing his helmet.

“Why are you bothering me this time?” The Queen sighed, not bothering to turn around.

“We apprehended a woman and a young boy at the front gate. The woman claims she wants to join your guard.” The guard explained, peeking The Queen’s interest.

“Is that so?” The Queen asked, turning slowly in her chair. “And who might you be?”

“My name is…Swan. Just call me Swan.” Emma said, kneeling as The Queen turned around.

“Well, Swan, what qualifications do you have to warrant being on my guard?” The Queen inquired.

“My previous occupation I was trained in hunting down and apprehending those who did wrong, so that they may face trial and punishment.” Emma said, trying to avert her gaze.

“Hmm…those are important skills to have. But are you willing to lay down your own life to save mine?” The Queen asked, smirking.

“I would gladly lay my life on the line to protect you, My Queen.” Emma said, not lying. _“I would die to protect Regina. That is not a lie.”_ She thought to herself, as she made eye contact with The Queen.

“And what of the boy?” She asked, turning her gaze to Henry. “What is your name?” 

“My name is Henry, Your Majesty” Henry said, kneeling next to Emma.

“Henry. Yes. I remember you. You were the people on the road.” The Evil Queen said, smiling at Henry. “Do you also wish to join my guard?” She asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Henry replied.

“Well, I can not allow a young boy to join the guard. But I will allow you to work in the kitchen, so that you may stay with, is this your mother?” The Queen asked.

“She is my Mother now. We recently lost my real Mother. We are hoping to one day see her again.” Henry explained, looking over at Emma.

“I am sorry to hear that, Henry. I hope you will be reunited once again with her.” The Queen said, turning towards Emma. “I will approve your request to join my guard, Swan. I will also provide you and Henry lodging while you work for me. Now go! Before I change my mind.” The Queen said, turning back to face the mirror.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not let you down.” Emma said, standing and bowing towards the queen.

“I should hope not Swan. You report for duty first thing in the morning.” The Queen said, smiling back at Emma through the mirror. The Queen’s face changed for a moment. Under the harsh and dramatic make up, The Queen’s eyes sparkled, her smile softened, and for just one fleeting moment, Regina Mills was back, smiling at her True Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!! Let me know what you think! I always love your comments!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy it!!! :D

**Chapter 9**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, as Emma worked hard to train for The Queen’s guard, getting better and better at the art of sword fighting and archery, while Henry learned so much working in the kitchen with the other cooks and bakers, both slowly mastering the art of riding a horse. Neither had much luck getting close to The Queen.

“Hey Kid!” Emma said, peeling off the top layer of her sweaty clothes, as she closed the door to the single room the shared in the barracks. “How was your day?”

“Pretty cool! They let me take the lead on making The Queen’s lunch and they said she LOVED my tomato soup I made!” Henry said, excitedly.

“That’s a good sign!” Emma said, flopping down on her bed. “Looks like you’re going to get close to her before I do.” Emma said, defeated.

“Don’t say that. You’ll get there. True Love always wins remember! We just have to be patient.” Henry said.

“Like I said before, Mister Positivity Ladies and Gentleman!” Emma laughed, when a sudden knock on the door startled them both.

“Swan! Get ready! Be out in the courtyard in ten minutes. The Queen is going for a ride in the forest, and she requested you specifically to be one of her guards. MOVE!” The Commander of the guard screamed through the door.

“Yes Sir!” Emma shouted, jumping off her bed, attempting to throw on her armor in excitement. Henry needed to help her secure the pieces as her hands were shaking too much with anticipation.

“See!!! I told you!!!” Henry said, as he handed Emma her helmet.

“Wish me luck!” Emma said, throwing Henry a thumbs up as she ran out of the door.

_“Good luck Emma!!! Go get my Mom back!”_ He thought, as he flopped down on his bed, taking a bite of the left over bread he snuck out of the kitchen, smiling up on to the ceiling.

Emma ran out to the courtyard and took her place in line with the rest of The Queen’s guards just as The Queen herself walked out, followed by handmaid’s, ready to attend to her every need. She was wearing tight black leather pants, with boots that ended mid calf. Her red velvet jacket was long and ended just below the back of her knees, with a hat that matched. She snapped her fingers and the stable hands walked out her powerful black steed. The Commander of The Queen’s guard stepped forward to assist The Queen onto her horse, as the stablehands continued to walk out horses for Emma and the rest of the guards to ride alongside The Queen. The guards quickly got into their formation as they waited for The Queen to be ready for her ride. Emma was assigned the position behind The Queen, the position farthest away. The procession started, The Queen directing the Commander where she wished to ride.

Twenty minutes into the ride, The Queen came to a halt as they came to a clearing in the forest.

“Your Majesty, is there a problem?” The Commander asked, turning to face The Queen. 

“Swan! Accompany me ahead.” The Queen said, turning around to face Emma.

“Uh. Sure?” She said, moving her horse to meet up with The Queen.

“Commander, I will not require any more guards from this point on. You may wait for us here.” The Queen said, waving off the Commander.

“Your Majesty, I don’t think it is safe for you to ride with only one guard protecting you, especially one who has only been with us for a few weeks.” The Commander said.

“I trust in her ability to protect me should the need arise. Are we going to have a problem, Commander?” The Queen asked, lifting her hand the produce a fireball. 

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” The Commander said, backing away. “We will wait here for you to return.”

Emma and The Queen rode in silence for a short while, until they were completely out of view of The Commander and the rest of the guard.

“So tell me, Swan, how is your training coming along?” The Queen asked, a softness in her voice.

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Emma answered. “I think I could be ready to take on a more active role in your protection.” She added.

“I have no doubt that you are. I will be speaking to The Commander when we return. I would like to place you on my private guard.” The Queen said, turning towards Emma.

“Really?” Emma replied, shocked. “It would be my honor.” She added, glad her helmet covered her face.

“But first, I wish to know you better.” The Queen said, turning to look forward. “There is a fire inside of you that I can sense. I wish to know what that is.” The Queen smiled.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Emma responded.

“Please remove your helmet.” The Queen requested, and Emma pulled her helmet off, freeing her long blonde braid. “You have very lovely eyes, Miss Swan.” The Queen said, the sparkle in her eye returning, with a soft smile across her lips. 

_“There you are Regina. I know you’re still in there. Come back to me.”_ Emma thought. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Your eyes are quite lovely as well.” Emma smiled.

“Yes, I know that dear.” The Queen said, losing a little bit of Regina. “So tell me, where are you from? You don’t seem to be from around these parts.” The Queen asked.

“That’s true. I was born in The Enchanted Forest, but was sent away shortly after my birth to a land without…to uh…to a different world. One that is very very different than this. I just recently found my way back here.” Emma explained, peeking The Queen’s interest.

“How dreadful.” The Queen said. “And what of the boy?” The Queen asked.

“He was born in that other world.” Emma explains. 

“I see. He seems to be taking to his assignment in the kitchen. I’m told he made the tomato soup I had for lunch. It was quite delicious.” The Queen smiled.

“His mother had a great affinity for cooking. She must have taught him before…” Emma said, trailing off.

“Before she was lost?” The Queen asked, the softness of Regina returning to her.

“Yes. The same circumstances that allowed us to return to The Enchanted Forest, also took her from us. We hold onto the hope that we will one day see her again.” Emma said, holding back the tears.

“Tell me about her.” The Queen said, almost in a whisper.

“She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Warm, loving, with a heart of gold, but very strong. She is stunningly beautiful, like you, Your Majesty, with eyes like chocolate…”Emma said, suddenly becoming wrapped up in the memories of Regina.

“She sounds wonderful.” The Queen says, more like Regina than ever.

“She is the most wonderful person I have ever met.” Emma confesses, tears falling down her cheeks, as she quickly wipes them away.

“You care for her, deeply, don’t you.” The Queen said.

“I love her, Your Majesty. With all my heart.” Emma said, looking deep into The Queen’s eyes, desperatly searching for Regina.

“Miss Swan, might I ask you for a personal favor. Just for once.” The Queen said, locking eyes with Emma.

“Anything, Your Majesty.” Emma replied, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

“Just for once, would you call me by my name? Everyone calls me ‘Your Majesty’ except my Father. He passed away recently, and I miss him terribly. I miss him calling me by my name. Would you please say my name?” The Queen asked, tears forming in her eyes.

“Of course Your Maj…I mean…” Emma started to say, stopping herself from calling her Regina, knowing she shouldn’t know the Queen’s name yet.

“Regina…my name is Regina.” The Queen finished.

“Of course Regina.” Emma said, causing a hitch in The Queens throat, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma reached out, as instinct, to wipe the tears from The Queens face, but suddenly stopped herself, having to remind herself that this wasn’t her Regina.

“It’s ok.” The Queen said, seeing Emma’s hesitation to touch her, giving her permission to continue. Emma removed her glove and gently wiped the tears from The Queen’s face. The Queen closed her eyes, leaning into Emma’s hand, savoring in the woman’s touch.

“Regina…” Emma whispered, as The Queens eyes fluttered open, meeting Emma’s, as the both leaned towards the other for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, The Queen suddenly stopped and pulled away from Emma, the mask of The Queen returning. Emma sighed silently, as she replaced her glove.

“Well, Miss Swan, I think it’s prudent that we begin our return to the group. My Commander will only respect my wishes for privacy for so long before he begins to worry about my safety and come in search of us.” The Queen said, checking her makeup in the small hand mirror from her pocket. “Thank you for spending this time with me, Swan. It feels nice to connect with someone once again.” The Queen said.

“It was my pleasure Regina…Your Majesty.” Emma said, smiling.

“I assume all that transpired between us this afternoon with remain between you and I. I do not wish to inflict harm upon you, but will not hesitate of any word was leaked.” The Queen said, turning her horse around.

“Your secret is safe with me, Your Majesty.” Emma smiled, putting her helmet back on, to prepare for their return, and turning her horse around to follow The Queen.

“Let’s hope you are better at keeping your promise than the last person who agreed to keep my secrets.” The Queen laughed, as they began their ride back to the group. Emma was once again happy her hemet covered her face, as she could not stop herself from smiling.

**_< ~**~>_ **

The next morning, Emma began her assignment on The Queen’s personal guard. She remained by The Queen’s side everyday, from very early in the morning, until late at night. Each night, she fell asleep talking to Henry about the day she had with The Queen, each day feeling closer to the woman than the last. She missed seeing Henry, but they both knew each day they spent apart is one day closer to having Regina back.

A few weeks into Emma’s assignment, The Queen began to request private rides with only her guard Swan. The Commander of the guard pleaded with The Queen to allow more than one guard to accompany her, but The Queen insisted it only be Swan. The two had very intimate conversations, The Queen confiding in her, acting more and more like Regina with each passing day.

“Swan, may I ask you a personal question?” The Queen asked, turning to Emma as she took off her helmet.

“Of course Regina.” Emma responded.

“Do you dream of Henry’s Mother?” She asked.

“Every. Single. Night.”Emma replied.

“Does it not break your heart that she is no longer here?” The Queen asked.

“Every. Single. Night.” Emma replied once again, facing The Queen. “Many mornings Henry wakes me up because I was crying in my sleep.” Emma adds.

“I have grown very fond of you, Swan. I have confided in you in ways I have never confided in anyone in my life. I wish to offer you any help that I can in finding Henry’s Mother.” The Queen said, smiling.

“You’ve done so much already. More than you know.” Emma said. 

“But, if there is anything I can do to help, please do not hesitate to ask.” The Queen said, placing her hand on Emma’s shoulder. A familiar shock of electricity was felt between the woman, startling The Queen, causing Emma to smile wide, remembering the way Regina’s touch would shock her the same way when they first met.

“May I ask you another question? This time please do not judge my mental health.” The Queen asked.

“Of course Regina. You can ask me anything.” Emma answered.

“Have you ever dreamt of a person you have never met before?” The Queen asked.

“I used to dream of Henry’s Mother before we met. I didn’t see her face or hear her voice, but she was in my dreams for many years before we met. When I met her for the first time, there was a familiarity in her that was reminiscent of my dreams. I didn’t know it at the time, but I was dreaming of her.” Emma explained. “Do you dream of someone you’ve never met?” Emma asked.

“I do. For many years now. And only until recently have I begun to feel as though I may know who this person is.” The Queen confides, staring deeply into Emma’s eyes, reaching out for Emma’s hand, causing another spark of electricity to pass between them.

“Who is it, My Queen?” Emma whispers. The Queen reaches up to touch Emma face, when the sound of horse hooves pulled them from their trance. Moments later, The Commander of the guard rides up to them, Emma returning her helmet to her head just moments before he approaches them, covering up the tears that now fall from her eyes.

“You Majesty, you must return. We have just received word that Snow White may be preparing an attack on your life. 

“Yes, thank you Commander, we will begin our return shortly. Please leave us.” The Queen says, refusing to look at the Commander.

“Is everything alright? Swan! What happened?” The Commander scolded.

“Everything is fine, Commander. Swan has done nothing wrong. Return to the castle and prepare to increase perimeter defenses. We will be back shortly.” The Queen demands, sounding angry again, this time Emma knows it’s because they were interrupted.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The commander nods and begins his return to the castle.

“We should go back.” Emma says after a few moments, placing her hand on The Queen’s shoulder, causing yet another wave of electricity. “We can continue our conversation another time. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” Emma added.

“Yes, you are correct.” The Queen says, raising her head to meet Emma’s gaze. “Once again, Swan, Thank you.” She says, as she turns her horse around to return to her castle.

They were never able to finish their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, exploring the closeness of Emma and The Queen, as well as the closeness that was developing between Henry and Emma. Thanks for reading!!!! Let me know what you think!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for missing a day. Here's chapter 10! Fair warning, this chapter is a bit of a doozy, so be prepared.

**Chapter 10**

Following the news of Snow White’s impending attack, security around the Dark Castle was heightened by tenfold. Emma never left The Queen’s side, sleeping in a chair blocking her door at night. Henry would sneak into The Queen’s drawing room late at night to see Emma.

“If only I could kiss her before Snow White attacks, we can stop the fighting.” Emma said one night, while she paced in front of Henry.

“Do you think you can?” He asked, hopeful.

“I doubt it. She so tense, she’ll never let her guard down long enough.” Emma said. “Plus we are hardly ever alone. I would have to wake her in the middle of the night to be alone with her. And I’m sure even your Mother would kill me if I did that.” Emma laughed.

“Yeah, she’s pretty grumpy when she gets woken up.” Henry laughed.

“It would have happened last week, if The Commander hadn’t interrupted us.” Emma said, flopping down on a bench with a frustrated sigh. “Stupid Snow White” Emma grumbled at the end.

“This is just a minor set back. You’re going to save her. I know you are.” Henry said, sitting next to Emma. “I believe in you!”

“Mister Positivity strikes again!” Emma laughed, looking at Henry. “Listen Kid, we need to talk about what’s going to happen if Snow White does actually attack.”

“No, it’s not going to happen. You’re going to break the curse before then.”Henry said.

“No Kid, we have to talk about this. Just incase I don’t kiss her in time. We need to talk about where you’re going to go when the fighting starts.” Emma said.

“Emma, no…” Henry started.

“Henry!! This is serious. If there is fighting, I need you to make sure you get to me so I can keep you safe. I’ll be here with The Queen, probably in this room. Make sure you come up here as soon as there is any sign of violence. I’ve already lost her, I can’t lose you too!” Emma said.

“You didn’t lose her, Emma. You’re going to break The Curse.” Henry said.

“She’s not back yet. Just promise me, Henry. Please. Just promise me you’ll come up here as soon as there is any word of an invasion. I have to keep you safe too.” Emma pleaded.

“I promise! I’ll come here as soon as I hear anything.” Henry promised.

“Thank you!! I won’t have to worry about The Evil Queen killing me. If something happened to you, you Mom will murder me for sure!” Emma laughed. “It’s late. You better get back to bed. It’s good to see you Kid!”

“Yeah you too Emma. Good night.” Henry said, standing up and walking towards the door. “Kiss my Mom for me.” He laughed.

“That’s the plan, Kid.” Emma said, walking back to her chair by the door. She opened the door a crack to check to make sure everything was still ok. The Queen lay sound asleep in her bed. Without her make-up and elaborate hair style, she looked more like Regina than ever.

“Please come back to me Regina. I don’t know how much longer I can do this without you.” Emma whispered, before closing the door and taking her guard at the door, resting her eyes for a few minutes to get some sleep.

**_< ~**~>_**

As weeks passed with no more word of Snow White’s attack, security surrounding The Queen began to slowly lessen, believing their information was somehow incorrect. But Emma never left The Queen’s side, who remained just as tense, refusing to leave her personal sleeping quarters or the adjoining Drawing Room. One afternoon, Emma found herself surprisingly alone with The Queen, who looked even more distraught than before.

“Your Majesty, are you feeling alright?” Emma asked, standing next to The Queen, as she sat at her vanity.

“I am fine, Swan.” The Queen said, abruptly.

“Hey, I know you’re still worried. Just know, I will not leave your side, even for a moment, until we are certain you are out of danger. This I promise!” Emma said, looking down at The Queen, seeing Regina sparkling back in her eyes.

“Thank you, Swan. You don’t know how much that means to me.” The Queen said, standing to hug her guard, an action unheard of by any royalty. The hug lasted a few moments, before The Queen was suddenly and swiftly thrown to the ground. It wasn’t until she heard Emma’s body hit the ground, did she pull herself from her shock to see Snow White standing in the doorway, an arrow already notched and the bow sting being pulled back. Without a second thought, The Queen froze Snow White where she stood, preventing her from letting go of another arrow, as she ran over to the body of her guard, pulling the woman into her arms.

“SWAN? SWAN!! LOOK AT ME! STAY WITH ME SWAN!” The Queen screamed, as three more guards came running into The Queen’s Drawing Room.

“Henry.” Emma said, as loud as the arrow penetrating her chest would allow. “Someone get Henry. Keep him safe!” She said, blood beginning to drip from her mouth.

“You Heard her!!! Go get the Boy!” The Queen yelled.

“Your Majesty…” one of the guards started to say.

“YOU HEARD ME! GO TO THE KITCHEN! BRING THE BOY TO US! KEEP HIM SAFE!” The Queen yelled, forcing the three guards to leave.

“Stay with me Swan. Look at me” The Queen protested, Regina seeping through. 

“I promised you I would protect you…with my life…”Emma struggled to say. “Your Majesty. May I ask you to grant a woman her last dying wish?” Emma whispered.

“Anything.” The Queen answered, holding the woman tighter.

“May I…have…a kiss?” She smiled.

“A Kiss? From me? You wish for a kiss from me?” The Queen asked.

“It is all that I have ever wished for.” Emma said, as she wiped the blood from her face.

“Then your wish is my command.” The Queen whispered, as she leaned down to kiss her dying guard sweetly. The moment their lips met, the same thunder and lighting and wave of energy that shot through them months ago in Storybrooke, was released once again. The Queen pulled back suddenly, just as Regina had all those months ago, and looked down at the woman in her arms.

“Emma?” She said.

“Regina? Regina, you remember me?” Emma asked.

“Of course I do. You saved me.” She said. Although she still looked like her, all traces of The Evil Queen was gone. All that was left was Regina Mills.

“EMMA?!?!” Henry screamed as he ran over to Emma and Regina on the floor.

“Henry!!!!” Regina yelled as her son approached her.

“Mom?” He asked, seeing the change already. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Henry. It’s me.” Regina said, pulling Henry into a tight hug. 

“Mom! I missed you so much!” Henry cried into his mother’s shoulder. “Emma! What happened?” Henry asked, looking down at the dying woman.

“I…kissed…your Mom…for…you…” Emma smiled, as she struggled to speak. “Hey, Kid….thanks…for…an amazing…adventure.” She smiled.

“It was a wild ride. I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else but you.” Henry said, realizing the fate of his birth mom.

“Thanks…for….finding…..me” she smiled “Promise……..me…….you’ll……take care….of your Mom….for…….me….” Emma said, as she struggled to breathe.

“I promise!” Henry cried, holding Emma’s hand. Emma smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but before any words to come out, she began gasping for breath, unable to breathe. Her face turned pale and her eyes showed fear as her body tensed in Regina’s arms. A few moments later, she let out a slow breath as her eyes closed and her body went limp. Regina immediately began to weep hysterically, as she clutched the lifeless body of her True Love in her arms.

“EMMA!!! NO EMMA COME BACK PLEASE!!! COME BACK TO US!!!! YOU CANT LEAVE US! NOOOOO” Henry pleaded, and Emma’s body started to shake with Regina’s cries.

“Emma?” Snow whispered, having become unfrozen the moment The Curse broke, standing in disbelief as she watched Emma die in Regina’s arms. “Emma? Is…is…is that?” She stuttered, slowing making her way over to the family on the ground.

“Yes Snow!” Regina growled “Yes! You just KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!” Regina screamed, Henry being the only thing keeping her from lunging at Snow White, as she knelt in front of them.

“Oh god. Emma. I didn’t…I didn’t know!” Snow sobbed. “Oh God! She tried to tell me. She tried to tell us weeks ago when she…she came to us. To me. She came to me for help and she told me who she was…but..I ….I didn’t listen. Oh God what have I done??!!!” Snow sobbed.

“Mom! You have to save her! Isn’t there something you can do? Can’t you use magic to save her??” Henry said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Regina said, still in shock.

“Please, Regina. You must try. Please!” Snow pleaded.

“Mom. Please.” Henry pleaded along with Snow. 

“Ok. Henry, come here. Hold her in your lap.” Regina said, laying Emma’s body into her son’s small lap, for no other reason than she couldn’t bear Emma’s body to lay on the cold floor. “Snow. On the count of three, pull the arrow out, Ok? Can do you that, since you’re the reason it’s in her chest in the first place.” Regina growled.

“I was trying to kill you!” Snow sneered, before calming down. “Yes. I can do that.”

“Great.” Regina said, positioning her hands around the arrow penetrating Emma’s chest. “One……Two……THREE!!!!” Regina screamed, as Snow pulled the arrow from Emma’s chest and Regina covered the wound with her hands. She concentrated all of her power on healing Emma. White light illuminated from her hands as she began the shake, the intensity growing as each moment passed. Suddenly, a burst of white energy shot out of Regina’s hands, throwing her a few feet away from Emma. She pulled herself up as she gasped for breath, her nose bleeding down her chin. She looked over at her son, who had a smile on his face.

“You did it MOM!” Henry said, tears falling down his face. Regina rushed over to see Emma, laying in Henry’s lap, her chest rising and falling. She reached over to check for a pulse, finding a strong heartbeat.

“You saved her.” Snow said. “You saved my daughter.”

“But she’s not awake.” Regina said, wiping the blood from her face.

“Maybe if you kiss her, she’ll wake up.” Henry said, part teasing, part serious. Regina smiled and bent down to kiss her True Love awake, only this time met with nothing. No spark. No thunder. Nothing but the gentle rise and fall of Emma’s chest.

**_< ~**~>_ **

“How is she? Any change?” Regina asked, as she walked back into her private bedroom.

“No change.” Snow said, looking up from her chair on the side of the bed, Emma’s hand tightly in her hands. “How’s Henry doing?” She asked.

“Better. He’s finally asleep.” Regina said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Emma’s legs.

“How are you doing?” Snow asked, very out of character for Snow White to care how The Evil Queen was doing.

“Not great, if I’m to be honest. I still don’t understand why it didn’t work.” Regina said.

“But it did work, Regina. She was dead, and now she’s alive. You brought her back to life. You just have to give her time to wake up.” Snow said, mirroring Henry’s positivity.

“You sound like Henry.” Regina laughed. “Now I know where he gets his optimism”

“Henry is a fine young man. You did a fantastic job in raising him” Snow said.

“Thank you. That actually means a lot coming from you, considering the _wonderful_ job I did raising you.” Regina laughed.

“Oh Regina, you can not fault yourself in my upbringing. I was already a bit of a brat before you and I ever met. I also had quite the flair for the dramatics.” Snow laughed.

“That is something you and I can agree on.” Regina laughed, returning her gaze to Emma, watching her chest rise and fall.

“What’s she like?” Snow asked after a few moments.

“Hmm?” Regina asked, pulling herself from her trance.

“Emma. What’s she like? You know her better than I do. All I know is the few times Mary Margaret met her back in Storybrooke.” Snow said.

“She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Warm, loving, with a heart of gold, but very strong. So very very strong.” Regina said, remembering the way Emma had described her all those weeks ago.

“How did she grow up? Without us.” Snow asked, not quite sure if she was ready for the truth.

“She struggled. From what she’s briefly told me, life in the foster system was rough. She wasn’t lucky like Henry was. She never got adopted, and was forced to bounce from home to home until she eventually aged out of the system when she turned eighteen.” Regina explained, purposely excluding the brief discussion of abuse Emma may have endured in her childhood.

“And Henry? Has she ever said why she gave him up for adoption?” Snow asked.

“She was very young, barely eighteen. She knew she couldn’t give him the life that he deserved, so she gave him up. Henry’s biological father wasn’t the best influence, and was the cause of her being sent to prison for eleven months.” Regina briefly explained.

“She was in prison?” Snow asked, shocked.

“Yes. She was arrested for a crime that he committed, and was subsequently sent to prison. Henry was born while she was incarcerated.” Regina frowned, returning her gaze to the unconscious Emma.

“It was all my fault. I should never have sent her away. She struggled because she was alone.” Snow cried.

“That is ridiculous. If anyone is to blame it’s me. I was the one who cast The Curse that forced you to send her away. But do you know, I don’t regret my actions. Without The Curse, I would never have Henry. If it hadn’t been for him, I would still be The Evil Queen. He made me a better person. I can’t speak for Emma, but I would suspect she would agree with me.” Regina said, looking back at Snow, who was silently processing the new information. 

“I still can’t believe she was actually able to find us and break The Curse after all this time.” Snow said, breaking the silence.

“I found her, actually.” Regina corrected.

“Really?”

“Yes. Henry had expressed an interest in meeting his birthmother, so I contacted the agency I had used for his adoption. I didn’t know who she was at the time, of course. I didn’t know until The Curse was broken. The agency found her in Boston and forwarded a letter from Henry, in which he asked her to call so he could meet her. She called as soon as she finished reading the letter. The rest, as they say, is history.” Regina smiled, remembering the first days of discovering Emma, struggling against a very large yawn.

“You’re exhausted, Regina.” Snow said.

“I’m fine.” She responded, fighting against her eyes involuntarily closing.

“Regina. You’ve had a rough day. Get some sleep. I’ll stay with her tonight. I’ll let you know if there is any change.” Snow said, placing her hand on Regina’s knee.

“With all due respect, Snow, the woman in this bed may be your daughter, but she is _my_ True Love. I am not leaving her side, for even a moment, until she wakes up and I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she is going to be ok.” Regina said, her eyes sparkling with love. 

“You’re right, Regina. I’m sorry. I’ll give you some time alone with Emma.” Snow said, standing up and giving Regina a hug. “Get some sleep though. I’ll see you in the morning.” Snow said, walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As soon as the door closed, Regina put a protection spell on the door, in case anyone decided to check on Emma while she was sleeping. She needed to be alone with Emma, even if she was still unconscious.

Regina took Snow’s spot in the chair next to the bed, holding Emma’s hand firmly between her own, she kissed Emma’s knuckles, as the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

“Come back to me Emma. I need you. Henry needs you. Even your dimwitted parents need you.” Regina whispers to Emma, as she stands up to kiss Emma’s forehead. “But most importantly, I need you to come back to me so I can tell you what I never had a chance to tell you. I Love You, Emma Swan! I Love you with all my heart. With every fiber of my being. I need you to come back, because I Love You so much I don’t know if I can live without you. You need to come back to us because I need you, Emma Swan. I Love You.” Regina whispered, with her forehead pressed against Emma’s, her tears falling into Emma’s hair. She kissed her softly on Emma’s cold lips, before sitting back down, weeping uncontrollably as she held tightly onto Emma’s hand.

Regina woke up a little while later, having cried herself to sleep sitting in the chair, and decided she needed real sleep, as she carefully climbed into bed next to Emma. She pulled Emma to her carefully, cradling the woman in her arms, while trying not to move her too much. She needed to be close to her, to touch her, to feel her, knowing she may never have the opportunity to hold her again. She whispered _I Love You_ into Emma’s ear as she drifted back to sleep.

**_< ~**~>_ **

_Regina opened the front door to her home of Mifflin Street. She was back in Storybrooke._

_“Hello?” She called out, hearing the noise of someone moving around in the kitchen. Something about this felt so familiar._

_“Regina?” Emma’s voice called out, as the blonde came rushing out of the kitchen over to the hallway where Regina stood._

_“Emma?!” Regina asked, shocked._

_“You’re here! I’ve been waiting for you! Do you want some wine? I just opened a bottle in the kitchen.” Emma said, gesturing towards the kitchen._

_“Emma…this…this moment. Here. With you…we’ve been here before…I’ve dreamt of this moment…” Regina started to say, not quite able to wrap her mind around being back in a dream she has been having for years._

_“…I used to dream of this moment too.” Emma continued, walking closer to Regina, taking hold of her hands. “For years, before I met you. I used to dream of this moment, and of you, for years…”Emma said, cupping Regina’s face._

_“Emma…”Regina said, her eyes filling with tears._

_“I don’t have much time, but I need to say this before I go. I Love You Too, Regina Mills. I Love You so much! You, and Henry, are my world. My everything. I Love You with all that I am and all that I will ever be.” Emma said, tears falling from her eyes, while she wipes the tears from Regina’s eyes. Without another word, Emma closes the gap and kisses Regina, sweetly. Passionately. Lovingly._

_“I Love You, Emma.” Regina whispered, as Emma pulled away._

_“I have to go now, Regina.” Emma smiled, pulling away from Regina._

_“NO! Emma PLEASE!! Don’t go!” Regina pleaded with her._

_“I must. I’m sorry.” Emma smiled._

_“Emma NO! STAY! Stay here with me!” Regina screamed, reaching out for Emma, unable to move forward._

_“I Love You Regina.” Emma smiled, as she faded away. Regina fell to her knees, screaming and crying out for Emma. She had lost her twice in the last twenty-four hours, even if one was just a dream world. She screamed until her voice stopped and the scene went black._

**_< ~**~>_ **

“Regina? Regina wake up.” A voice was saying, gently shaking Regina. “Regina, wake up, you’re crying in your sleep.” Regina’s eyes shot open, when she once again recognized the voice.

“Emma?” She said, as she looked into the face of Emma Swan, her green eyes staring back at her.

“Hi.” Emma said, wiping the tears from Regina’s face. “I told you I had to go. You never asked how long I would be gone.” Emma laughed.

“That was really you? In my dream?” Regina asked, smiling so hard her face hurt. Emma had come back to her.

“It was me. I was waiting there ever since you brought me back. I was waiting for you.” Emma smiled. “I know why your kiss didn’t wake me up.”

“Why?” Regina asked, staring deep into Emma’s eyes.

“It’s because we needed to go back to where we first met. To where our love began.” Emma explained, noticing the confused look on Regina’s face. “You and I both dreamt of each other, for many years before we met. You told me briefly about your dreams when you were still The Evil Queen. We both dreamt of each other, standing in that hallway, for years. We didn’t meet for the first time in that diner months ago. We met for the first time in that very same dream years before we were destined to meet. We needed to go back to the beginning for True Love’s Kiss to wake me up.” Emma smiled.

“So I guess I was right, you are my True Love.” Regina smiled

“Looks like it. You’re stuck with me now.” Emma laughed, as she pulled Regina closer to her. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to kiss you properly.” Emma chuckled.

“I don’t know about you, but the kisses we’ve already shared were pretty perfect.” Regina said.

“Well, I’ve kissed you three times. The last was in a dream, and the first one resulted in our world being turned upside down. Not to mention I died shortly after the second. I wouldn’t mind kissing you _without_ the sky falling.” Emma laughed, “Come here beautiful.” She smiled, pulling Regina in for a breathtaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the hardest to write but also one of my favorite. Because it all works out in the end!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think...Only one more chapter left :(


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is guys. The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who went on this journey with me. I hope you guys like the ending I wrote.

**Chapter 11**

_Epilogue_

Two years had passed since Emma’s life changed completely. Two years since everything was turned upside down, and Emma would not have changed a thing.

They never returned to Storybrooke, Emma and Henry trying their hardest to adjust to life in The Enchanted Forest. Henry had grown up in Storybrooke, so every person in his life had followed them to The Enchanting Forest. Emma, however, knew people outside of Storybrooke. She struggled in the beginning with coming to terms with the fact that she will never see those people again, most specifically, Tony. It broke her heart to know she would never speak to the man who she had regarded as a brother. It hurt even more to know that her sudden disappearance would leave him brokenhearted as well. About a year after The Curse broke, Regina found a magical way to send a letter to him, allowing Emma to have the closer she so desperatly needed with her oldest friend. She wrote him a long letter, explaining that she had fallen in love with Regina, and she was moving out of country, assuring him that she was fine and safe and happy. Knowing he would no longer worry about her allowed Emma to fully assimilate to life in The Enchanted Forest.

Henry had a much easier time adjusting than Emma. Even though Snow had been a teacher in Storybrooke, everyone decided to forgo the rest of his formal “Land Without Magic” education, and adopted an education better suited for the world they now lived in. He was studying to be a Knight, hoping to one day become Sir Henry. He is a very promising student.

After much deliberation, to the surprise of everyone, Princess Snow White, Prince David “Charming” and Queen Regina reconciled their differences and decided to work together, moving everyone into Snow White more inviting castle. With much discussion they unanimously decided that Regina would continue to rule the Kingdom, as The Good Queen, Snow and Charming retaining their Princess and Prince titles, and acting as advisors and high members of Regina’s council. 

Emma was immediately Knighted by Regina after her heroics that broke the second curse. She hated the title, not believing her actions were heroic, but that of True Love. Regina insisted on calling her Sir Emma, her Knight in Shining Armor. In addition to training, she accepted a place on Regina’s high council, acting as her second-in-command, calling herself the Vice-President of the Kingdom.

**_< ~**~>_ **

Emma fidgeted while she waited for Regina to arrive. It had been a tough transition for her over the past two years, having spent twenty-eight years in a different world. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened, and Regina walked towards her, with a smile on her face. They laced their fingers together, the world melting away, as they gazed into each others eyes, so much more in love with each passing day.

“Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here together to join Queen Regina, and Sir Emma in the bonds of Holy Matrimony.” The officiant started. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see Snow and Charming, sitting in the front row, Snow crying, with her arm around Henry, who was holding back tears himself. The two said their vows, uttered their ‘I Do’s’, and exchanged their rings, never once taking their eyes off each other. Excited shouts rang out as the officiant declared them married and they kissed passionately. 

“Now that you are my Wife…”Regina whispered, gazing deep into her new Wife’s eyes, “…are you ready to become my Queen?” Regina asked, a stray tear falling from her eye.

“I’ve been ready since the moment I met you.” Emma whispered. Regina kissed her once more, before stepping to the side. 

Emma knelt down in front of the officiant, as Henry draped a long cloak over her back, securing it around her neck. The cloak was black and purple velvet, the colors of Regina’s Kingdom. The world once again fell away from Emma, as she struggled to listen to the speech the officiant was giving during Emma’s coronation. She vowed to protect the Kingdom and rule in a fair and just manor, along side her Queen, until the day she died. The world came back to her when she looked up from her kneeling position to see Regina, her Queen, her bride, standing before her with Henry by her side. Regina opened the wooden box that Henry was holding, and removed Emma’s crown. 

“From this moment, until the end of time, I crown you QUEEN Emma of The Enchanted Forest.” Regina said, tears running down her face, her voice caught in her throat. She placed the crown securely on Emma’s head, and reached out her hand to help her up. “Rise, Queen Emma. Long May She Reign!” Regina said, as Emma stood and turned around.

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN!” The guests called. Regina took a step down to meet Emma’s level, as Henry fixed Regina’s cloak on her back. Linking hands, Regina and Emma walked together, as Wives and Queens, out of the room, followed shortly by Henry.

The three walked slowly towards the large double doors at the end of the hall, finally a family.

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes alone.” Henry said, seeming older than his years. “Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for me. I Love You, Moms” Henry said, hugging his Mother’s before he disappeared down the hall.

“You look stunning, Regina.” Emma said, once Henry was out of earshot. “Of the few traditions carried from the other world, I’m glad you wouldn’t let me see your dress until today.” Emma confessed.

“You look stunning yourself, Dear.” Regina blushed. “You certainly clean up well” She laughed.

“It took an army of my Mother and three other handmaids to clean me up _THIS_ good.” Emma laughed. 

“Remind me to give those women a raise.” Regina chuckled, kissing Emma sweetly. “That crown looks good on you.”

“Thanks, My Queen.” Emma smiled, kissing Regina. “In all seriousness, I couldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t for you, Regina. You saved me just as much as I saved you.” Emma confessed.

“We saved each other, dear!” Regina answered, cupping Emma’s face, as Emma leaned in to steal another kiss from her new Wife.

“If you had asked me two years ago, if I would be standing here with the son I gave up for adoption, spending each day with my parents who sent me away at birth, marrying LITERALLY the woman of my dreams, and being crowned QUEEN, I would have thought you were on drugs!” Emma laughed.

“It certainly does sound like a Fairy Tale.” Regina laughed.

“I never thought I could ever be this happy, Regina.” Emma said, tears of happiness streaming down her face. The two shared a moment of silence before wiping the tears from each other’s face. 

“Are you ready, My Love?” Regina asked, fixing a stray strand of Emma’s hair.

“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.” Emma smiled.

“You’re so cheesy!” Regina laughed, kissing Emma one last time, before they turned towards the doors. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. PRESENTING, FOR THE FIRST TIME, QUEEN REGINA AND QUEEN EMMA, OF THE ENCHANTED FOREST.” A voice announced. The large double doors were pushed open to reveal a ballroom packed with members of the Kingdom. Standing in front were Princess Snow White, Prince David, and Prince Henry. 

Regina and Emma linked hands and walked forward, entering the ballroom to the sounds of excitement. 

“And they lived, Happily Ever After.” Emma whispered to Regina, pulling her into her arms, swaying to the music.

“No, dear. Our story is far from being over.” Regina whispered back, pulling her Wife closer. “This is our Happy Beginning.”

_The end…for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say "The End...For Now" because I had the idea for a sequel before I even started writing this one. It's still mulling through my head and needs to become more of a cohesive story before I can start writing it. I can't guarantee it'll be done in the near future, but know their story isn't over.
> 
> I would like to thank you guys once again for reading and commenting. I really hope you guys loved this story as much as I do. As always, let me know what you guys think of the ending, and the story in general. 
> 
> ~J

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcomed :D


End file.
